Peur
by olukkalp
Summary: Aomine emprunte un raccourcis afin de se rendre chez son petit-ami. Mais il se fait agresser sexuellement, et malgré lui, ça le hantera, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Au point de se remettre en question sur différents points, sombré dans de graves maladies. Quant à son amant, il l'aidera à se ressaisir et éviter le pire. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

- **J'vais pas tarder, ciao.**

Aomine raccrocha au nez de son petit-ami, tout en continuant à marcher à travers la foule. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva dans une ruelle sombre où seul un lampadaire clignotait de temps à autre, comme dans les films américains. Il avait l'habitude de passer par ce passage afin de raccourcir le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de son amant, pratique pour une feignasse dans son genre, s'était-il dit une fois. Il savait également que ça pouvait être dangereux les passages de ce genre en pleine nuit, raison pour laquelle personne n'y passait, mais il ne se fit jamais aucun soucis étant donné qu'il se sentait capable de se défendre. Mais ce soir-là, il aurait dû plus se méfier..

Il continuait à marcher avec son air blasé sur le visage. Mais malgré l'obscurité et le bruit du vent soufflant fortement, il distingua un son et une silhouette approché de lui. Il écouta attentivement les bruits de pas s'approchant et qui s'arrêta pile devant lui, qui lui permet avec un peu de difficulté quand même à voir le visage de l'inconnu. Il fut, d'ailleurs, surpris.

- **Haizaki ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?** s'écria Aomine.

- **T'es pas content de me voir Daiki ?** demanda calmement Haizaki en se léchant les lèvres.

- **Ta gueule, t'habites pas dans le coin, pourquoi t'es là ?**

 **-J'fais ce que je veux, à ce que je sache, Daiki**.

- **Arrête de m'appeler comme s-, mais c'est quoi ça ?** cria Aomine qui venait de ressentir une douleur à la cuisse.

- **Pfff Shogo, c'était trop facile, j'y crois pas,** clamait une voix derrière le basané, surement la personne qui lui avait fait on ne sait quoi à sa jambe.

 **-Oui, j'avoue, j'pensais que ça aurait été plus difficile et donc plus drôle mais ce n'est pas grave.**

 **-Vous voulez quoi à la fin ?** Cria le basané, énervé.

- **Ton corps** , répondit naturellement Haizaki. **N'est-ce pas, Makoto ?**

- **Hanamiya ?**

- **Ahah, effectivement !**

Le bleuté essaya de continuer sa route pour fuir les deux crétins psychopathes qui l'entourait mais son corps se figea et il tomba lourdement au sol et malgré ses essais il ne réussit pas à se relever.

 **-A toi l'honneur Shogo, on a une demi-heure avant que l'effet de la drogue ne s'estompe.**

- **Bien, c'est amplement suffisant** , dit-il en se léchant les lèvres et en s'approchant d'Aomine, un regard énormément pervers brillant de ses yeux.

Le basané commençait vraiment à avoir peur, mais essaya de le cacher le mieux possible, se disant qu'ils voulaient peut-être juste le frapper et rien d'autre. Mais il retenu encore plus ses larmes quand Haizaki arracha violemment son t-shirt et son pantalon, faisant glisser également son caleçon le long de ses jambes. _« Juste me frapper »,_ _mais quel con_ , se dit-il désespéramment dans sa tête tandis que son tortionnaire empoigna fermement ses fesses et le pénétra le plus brutalement possible, le faisant hurler de douleur.

Haizaki continua ainsi un bon moment, lui foutant des coups de reins plus brutales les unes des autres arrachant des hurlements au basané, qui, lui, pleurait le plus discrètement qu'il put. De plus, le joueur de Fukuda lui assénais des coups de poings un peu partout sur le corps et avant se retirer de lui, il prit la tête du basané et la frappa avec une violence inouïe au sol et la releva aussitôt pour introduire son pénis dans sa bouche.

- **Avale tout et n'essaye même pas de me mordre ou je ne sais quoi,** _ **Daiki**_ , lui ordonna Haizaki.

Il agrippa les courts cheveux d'Aomine lui faisant faire des va et vient, l'étouffant presque avec la substance blanchâtre coulant à flot dans sa gorge mais avec un présent d'arrière-goût métallique de sang, qui n'était autre que celui du bleuté. Ce dernier ne contenait même plus ses émotions, sa douleur entre autre et pleurait tout ce qu'il pouvait tandis qu'Haizaki et Hanamiya échangèrent leur place et qu'il se fit pénétrer, une seconde fois, encore plus violemment que la première fois.

Dans le quartier voisin, plus précisément dans un appartement, un jeune homme commençait à sérieusement perdre son self-control.

 **-Non, mais y s'fout de moi ou c'est comment ! Ca fait une heure qu'il m'a téléphoné en disant qu'il ne tarderait pas, d'habitude quand il dit ça, au bout de dix minutes il est là mais là ça fait une heure et toujours aucune nouvelle, même pas un appel pour prévenir d'un quelconque retard, quel toupet ! Il va m'entendre lui ! Aomine Daiki ou pas !**

Il continua ainsi durant un bon quart d'heure à se plaindre de son _« abrutit de petit-ami »_ et décida de prendre l'air afin de se calmer et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dehors à marcher tranquillement, mais cependant sans s'empêcher de reproduire le chemin qu'empruntait habituellement son amant.

Il passa à côté du parc, traversa les quelques résidences, emprunta des petits raccourcis, puis il arriva enfin dans la ruelle...

- **Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment il peut passer par là, ça fout les boules !** se disait-il tout en examinant si il aurait la moindre trace du bleuté. Jusqu'à distinguer une silhouette, allongée mais recroquevillée, sur le coin.

- **Y'a quelqu'un ?** demanda-t-il en pensant que ce serait un pauvre clochard.

Il se rapprocha et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia.

En effet, il avait en face de lui son petit-ami, entièrement dénudé, recouvert de bleus, de suçons, de coupures, de sang, de sperme et les joues noircit prouvant qu'il aurait pleuré. Ses habits, déchirés, reposaient à ses côtés. Le jeune homme s'empressa d'examiner s'il respirait toujours, ce qui fut positif malgré que son pouls batte lentement, mais il battait quand même et cela le rassura ! Mais ce qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler c'était la haine et l'envie de meurtre envers la personne qui avait affligé la plus douloureuse honte à un homme, à son amant, qui émanait affreusement de lui.

Il rhabilla quand même du mieux qu'il put son petit-ami et le portant, il l'emmena chez lui.

 **\- T'inquiètes Daiki celui qui t'as fait ça, le regretteras bientôt, juste dit moi son identité et je le tuerai !** Murmura –t-il au basané, bien qu'il ne puisse l'entendre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Aomine ouvrit difficilement les yeux en grognant, comme tous les matins. Mais quand il essaya de faire le moindre mouvement, son corps le lança affreusement et tous les évènements passés lui revinrent en tête d'un coup. De légers spasmes de panique surgirent, mais aussi, il haletait, sanglotait. Il ne put aussi s'empêcher de hurler de douleur quand il essaya quand même de se mettre debout, en vain. Il s'écroula lamentablement au sol et ses sanglots s'accentuèrent de plus en plus.

 **-Daiki !**

Cette voix... alors il l'avait vu dans cet état ? La honte. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder en direction de la provenance de la voix.

 **-Taiga** , pleura le basané.

- **Je suis là ne t'en fais pas** , le releva Kagami pour le recoucher tout en le bordant.

Mais le bleuté ne cessait de pleurer.

- **Taiga, j'ai tr..trop..ma..mal**

- **Qui t'as fait ça ?**

- **Je peux pa...pas le dire.**

Le rouge vit la peur dans les yeux du basané, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

- **Pourquoi ?** Tenta-t-il de demander cependant.

 **-Ils ont jurés qu'... il..qu'il…re...reco commençerait si..sinon**. Se justifia immédiatement le bleuté.

- **Calme toi, ils ne te toucheront plus** , le rassura Kagami.

Il le borda encore un petit moment avant qu'enfin Aomine cesse de pleurer et commence à émettre de légers ronflements.

Voilà ! C'est ma première fiction, et de plus aussi sur Kuroko no Basuke ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, je suis prête à toutes critiques !


	2. Chapter 2

Malgré tous ses efforts, Kagami n'arrivait pas à jouer correctement durant l'entrainement. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait, mais cette fois, ses coéquipiers sentaient que ce n'était pas qu'une question de fatigue.

A vrai dire, le rouge ne savait pas dissimulé ses émotions. On pouvait facilement savoir s'il était fatiguer, souffrant, triste ou autre. Et là, c'était tellement évident que c'était l'inquiétude qui le rongeait qu'il ne fallait pas être Kuroko pour deviner ça. Ses paupières vibraient presque, ses yeux étaient rouges, presque autant que ses cheveux. Il avait une tête à faire peur. Ses mouvements étaient las ou complètement imprécis. Il ratait ses tirs presque autant que ses passes. Il se ramassa même car il n'avait pas remarqué que ses lacets s'étaient défaits. En temps normal, tout le monde, y compris lui auraient rigolé. Mais à la surprise générale, le rouge s'excusa tel Sakurai et repartis faire un tour de terrain. C'est ce moment-là que choisit Riko pour mettre fin à l'entrainement matinal, tout en espérant que Kagami ne sera pas aussi mou à l'entrainement du soir, et surtout en priant pour qu'il n'y ait aucun problème.

Tout le long de la journée, Kuroko essaya de desceller ce que sa lumière lui cachait, à lui et à tout le monde. Enfin, il comprendrait si le rouge refuserait de lui en parler, mais le voir dans cet état le déboussolait clairement. Il n'avait pas pour habitude que Kagami soit aussi perdu, aussi mou. Il se sentait mal de ne rien savoir quoi faire pour aider son ami. Il espérait juste que ce ne soit pas une dépression après une rupture avec Aomine. -Car oui, Kuroko faisait partit de la minorité de personnes sachant pour leur relation.- Mais pour en revenir au sujet principal, Kuroko était encore plus pommé qu'un hérisson dans une fourmilière. Comme quoi, on avait touché le fond. Et il passa sa journée, muet, essayant de percer à jour ce qui tourmentait son ami. Et ses émotions zigzaguaient clairement entre inquiétude et incompréhension. Car il se disait que le rouge et le bleu aient pu rompre. Mais l'expression qu'arborait sans cesse le visage de Kagami était l'inquiétude et la peur. Donc, cette idée-là s'effaça petit à petit et il commença à se demander si sa lumière aurait été menacé ou autre. Sa pouvait être possible, mais bon. Il se résolut vite à accepter la situation et à attendre le moment où le rouge déciderait de se confier à lui.

* * *

Satsuki Momoi, n'avait pas lâché Aomine d'une semelle. Elle n'était au courant de rien à propos de la mésaventure de son ami d'enfance. Elle se contentait de profiter du fait qu'elle est le basané près d'elle pour le suivre partout.

Quand elle l'avait vu le matin même, elle avait eu sacrément peur. Ce n'était pas inconnu que le bleu se batte mais jamais Momoi n'avait vu des dégâts aussi affreux sur le visage du basané.

Il avait un énorme coquard à l'œil gauche. L'arcade sourcilière du même œil avait été recousue, ainsi qu'une partie vers ses oreilles, qui lui avait été particulièrement douloureux d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ensuite, sa lèvre inférieure était fendue. Mais le pire serait sans doute, la grande balafre sur sa joue droite, allant du dessous de son œil au bord de son menton. La marque était immense et malheureusement pour le jeune homme, s'était une cicatrice qu'il aurait à vie. Elle avait bien vu que ça l'avait dégouté mais elle avait essayé de le réconforté du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Mais ce qu'y l'avait le plus effrayé et qui la choquait encore d'avantage était le fait que son oreille droite se mettait à saigner de temps à autre, quand ça lui chantait.

Quand elle avait été exposée à ces « dégâts », elle lui avait fait la morale, l'avait engueulé en lui expliquant que se battre est inutile et que ça provoque des sérieuses séquelles. Elle avait également prit l'excuse du saignement de ses oreilles pour cela. Fin, bref, il l'écoutait, essayant au maximum de contenir ses véritables émotions. Car là, il affichait un visage blasé, comme il avait l'habitude de montrer, mais intérieurement, il voulait fondre en larmes dans les bras de son amie. Il voulait pleurer et lui crier sa peine, mais s'y retint fortement. Par contre, il avait espéré qu'elle le laisserait tranquille ensuite. Evidemment, ce fut pire. C'était ainsi qu'il passa donc sa journée avec la rose dans les pattes. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque, pensant qu'elle le laisserait tranquille une fois qu'elle aura filé à l'entrainement et que lui sécherait cela avec plaisir. Il ne voulait pas du tout y aller et ce coup-ci n'était même pas en raison de flemme soudaines ou autres excuses bidons du genre.

* * *

Une fois la sonnerie signalant la fin du cours retentissant, Aomine sortit rapidement de la salle afin de fuir la rose. Et fuir l'entrainement en prime. Mais si Midorima aurait été là, y se serait bien foutu de lui en lui proclamant d'écouter Oha-Asa, et ce dernier, d'après lui avait peut-être prédit la malchance des Vierges. C'était bien sa vaine tient. Il écouterait ce fichu horoscope dès demain, s'il n'oublie pas.

- **Dai-chan ! Où comptes-tu allé ?** **Tu viens à l'entraînement !** ordonna-t-elle,les mains sur les hanches.

- **Même pas en rêve, je rentre Satsu.**

- **Je ne crois pas non.**

- **Satsuki, s'il te plait-,** il ne finit jamais sa phrase car par un effort surhumain, elle parvint à le tirer par les avant-bras jusqu'au gymnase, sans évidemment remarquer les expressions faciales de pur douleur qu'extériorisait Aomine.

Elle ouvrit violement la porte et les regards de tous les autres joueurs se braquèrent sur eux.

- **Tient, Aomine, content que tu participes enfin à l'entrainement** , dit Wakamatsu, plus choqué de sa présence qu'autre chose.

- **Je ne m'entrainerais pas, je m'en vais.**

Mais c'était sans compter sur sa meilleure amie qui lui lança un boulet de canon.

 **-Dai-chan, tu t'entraines, où je demande ton renvoi de l'équipe. Allez, fait moi plaisir rien qu'une fois et je ne te menacerais plus jamais ainsi, alleeeez ! Pour une fois que j'ai réussi à te tirer jusque-là !**

 **-Pff, d'accord, mais j'ai la flemme de me changer.**

 **-Non, tu vas te changer immédiatement.**

 **-D'accord...**

Elle était confuse et intriguée par cette soudaine envie de rester en uniforme durant l'entrainement qu'avait prononcé Aomine. Déjà qu'elle l'avait trouvé un peu bizarre aujourd'hui. Elle se rappelait avoir remarqué à maintes et maintes reprises le basané cacher son corps telle une jeune fille se mutilant secrètement mélangé à quelqu'un d'extrêmement pudique. Et Aomine, n'était pudique qu'un minimum, il se foutait de tout, c'était bien pour ça que ça l'avait intriguée autant.

Dix minutes plus tard, quand le bleu revint, elle se maudit de lui avoir ainsi forcé la main. Le pire, c'était qu'elle se doutait que quelque chose se tramait, mais qu'elle n'eut rien remarqué la bouleversa encore plus. Elle ne contenu même plus ses larmes, ses larmes de profonde inquiétude qu'aurait une petit-sœur envers son grand-frère quand elle voit des blessures sur sa personne.

En toute honnêteté, ce n'était pas la seule qui était choqué, tout le monde l'était.

Aomine, vêtu d'un short et d'un t-shirt, dévoila ce qu'il voulait cacher aux yeux de tout le monde.

Son coup ornait des marques de griffures d'ongles, long, ayant presque arraché la peau, ainsi que des marques de coupures similaire à celle qu'il avait au visage. Mais cela n'était rien comparé à ce que laissait voir les parties dénudés de ses bras et jambes. C'était affreux, carrément immonde si l'on puit dire. Ses bras étaient couvert de bleus, d'hématomes ainsi que de grosses marques ayant eu recourt à des points de sutures. Ses coudes étaient limites déchiquetés. Ses jambes quant à elles, avaient également des bleus un peu partout, mais aussi des hématomes ayant viré au jaunâtre. Une grande coupure faisait le tour de tout son mollet gauche et sa cuisse droite était légèrement enflée. Mais sur la jambe droite du jeune homme était sans doute la blessure actuellement visible la plus dégoutante qu'il avait. Sa peau avait été tellement arrachée, que malgré les points de sutures nettement visibles, on apercevait un semblant d'une espèce de plastique recouvrant un os.

Quand le basané comprit que tous les regards posés sur lui n'était que du dégout, ou presque, il avait cru craqué. Il pensa même que le pire, c'était que les parties les plus affreuses à son goût n'étaient pas visibles. Il n'osa même pas imaginer ce qui se serait produit. D'ailleurs, après ayant vu tous ces regards de pitié et de dégoût braqués sur lui, il détourna la tête et partit s'enfermer dans un vestiaire abandonné ou plutôt, inutilisé. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire réagir Momoi.

- **Ne le regardez pas comme ça !**

- **Comm-** alla se prononcer Wakamatsu mais se fit automatiquement coupé par la rose.

 **-Pourquoi tu le regardes avec dégoût ?! Bordel, pourquoi ? Putain, si j'avais su plutôt qu'il s'était soit disant battu j'aurai essayé d'éviter ça, putain, putain, puta-**

\- **Calme-toi Momoi-san** , dit timidement Sakurai, mais ces paroles eurent l'effet inverse.

- **PUTAIN ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est arrogant, parfois même méchant et vexant, qu'il ne ressent rien ! Il a peut-être déjà été méchant avec la totalité des personnes présentes ici, mais jamais, même quand vous étiez dans de salles états, il ne vous a jeté ce regard de pur dégout et de pitié que vous lui avez tous lancés !**

 **\- S'il te plait Momoi calmes-toi. Et puis c'est Aomine, c'est un dur et-**

 **-Un dur ? Mais même les plus forts peuvent souffrir ! Bref, je n'arriverais à rien en parlant avec vous.**

Puis elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et tapa automatiquement un numéro. Elle mit le portable à son oreille et attendit que la personne au bout du fil réponde, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« **Oui ?** »

« **Tetsu ! Taiga est avec toi** ? »

« **Oui, mais que ce passe-t-il Momoi-san ?** »

Kagami sursauta en entendant le nom du jeune manager de Tôô, peut-être y avait-il un problème avec Daiki ?

 _loto_

« **Dai-chan s'est enfermé dans un vestiaire… je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais je suis convaincue que vous deux trouverez une solution, s'il vous plait, venez, pitié, pitié, pitié, piti-** »

« **On arrive, vite, promis** »

« **Merci, merci !** »

* * *

Kuroko, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, était étonné et inquiet. Ce n'était absolument pas courant que l'As de la génération miracle s'enferme quelque part. D'une part car il préférait les toits et être dehors, se sentant ainsi libre. Et de deux, car il était claustrophobe.

Dans son esprit, quelque chose lui murmurait que ça devait avoir un rapport avec le comportement du rouge, mais au lieu de se mettre à débattre à ce sujet avec sa conscience, il préféra informer son ami du peu d'informations que la rose lui avait fait part, avant de se mettre à courir après lui. Car la première réaction du rouge avait été de taper un sprint en direction de l'arrêt de bus ou le car à destination du lycée du basané allait.

D'un certain point de vue, Kuroko voulait frapper Kagami à cause de la course affreuse qu'il venait d'éprouvé, même si d'un autre point de vue, ça leur avait permis d'être arrivé pile au dernier moment avant le départ imminent du moyen de transport. Mais d'un autre point, tout le long du trajet, il essaya de comprendre l'expression aussi grave qu'exprimait son ami. Cependant, ils n'échangèrent pas un seul mot jusqu'à être enfin arrivé à destination, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

Kuroko en profita pour passer un coup de fil à Aida pour l'informé de leurs absences à l'entraînement qui devait normalement avoir lieux dans une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Il lui dit simplement qu'un problème s'était produit avec Aomine et que Satsuki n'arrivait pas à résoudre et ce fut ainsi qu'il raccrocha après l'accord du coach ( _accord inutile, mais bon_ ) et se dirigea, avec Kagami, dans le gymnase du club de basket de Tôô.

* * *

Ils ouvrirent les grandes portes. Quelques regards se posèrent sur eux, sans importances. Le reste des personnes présentes étaient tous éparpillés dans toute la salle. Mais au milieu, les titulaires et quelques remplaçants s'étaient immobilisés tout en encerclant la jeune manager, qui elle, était au sol et en larmes.

Les deux joueurs se précipitèrent sur elle aussitôt.

En les voyants près d'elle, elle se laissa prendre dans les bras du turquoise tandis que Kagami demandait aux autres où se trouvait Aomine. Ils désignèrent du doigt une porte. Une vieille porte mais ayant l'air toujours solide. Wakamatsu lui dit que c'était un vestiaire qu'on pourrait qualifier de désaffecté. Il l'informa également des quelques cris qu'avait émis le basané et Kagami se crispa légèrement à cet aveu avant de se précipiter vers la porte au même moment ou un cri monstrueusement puissant se fasse entendre.

Les pleures de la rose redoublèrent et Kuroko fut parcourus de frisson. Ce dernier aida Satsuki à se remettre sur pied et ensemble, rejoignirent le rouge.

Rouge qui essayait de défoncer la porte depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes. Malheureusement, il avait eu raison, la porte était solide malgré sa vieillesse.

* * *

Il avait toujours été claustrophobe. Ce n'était pas une phobie de naissance ni ayant surgit du jour au lendemain, mais un méchant cadeau que sa défunte grande-sœur lui avait offert quand il était encore tout petit.

Il avait trois ans la première fois. La première fois qu'elle l'avait enfermé dans son placard toute une nuit. Elle n'avait fait que ça envers lui. Jamais elle ne l'avait frappé ou bien même insulté. Elle le chérissait même presque plus que sa propre mère. Elle était très protectrice et câline envers lui. C'était même pour cela que même aujourd'hui il ne comprenait pas ses soirées où elle s'énervait, le trainait par le bras et le jetait dans le placard avant de le fermer à double-tours. Jamais il n'avait eu la réponse à sa question, alors qu'elle avait fait cela jusqu'à sa mort, quand Aomine n'avait encore que dix ans à peine et elle vingt-cinq. D'ailleurs, elle fut morte avant qu'il ne puisse savoir les raisons de ses enfermements fréquents dans un ridicule placard que le basané haïssait. Mais il savait à présent, grâce à elle, que la liberté était la chose qu'il aimait et désirait au plus profond de son cœur depuis ces nombreuses années. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il adorait le manga d'One piece, qui sait ?

Mais en tout cas, il n'avait absolument pas pris le temps de réfléchir qu'il s'était précipité dans ce vestiaire. Il avait fermé à clé, profitant du fait qu'elle soit justement dans la serrure. Il s'était ensuite réfugié dans un coin de la pièce, en s'adossant au mur. Evidemment même cela ne s'était pas passé sans encombre.

Déjà, après avoir fermé la porte à clé et en la retirant, il fit un mouvement non-désirer avec son poignet et la clé vola on ne sait où. Il rappela que son poignet avait été longuement tordu par Haizaki, ce qui lui avait fait serrer les dents de rage.

Ensuite, la lumière ne voulait pas se manifester et il prit conscience qu'il était enfermé dans une petite salle et dans le noir. Bien qu'on puisse le croire il n'avait pas peur du noir, ce n'était pas à proprement parler une phobie, mais ça lui arrivait d'être pris de panique dans les circonstances similaires à celle-ci. C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'il avait émis un premier cri de pure panique totale, terrifiant tous les joueurs sur le terrain, à travers la porte. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'il tomba lourdement au sol en entrainant un banc et un gros bidon remplie de ballons. C'était après cela qu'il s'était adossé au mur près de lui en enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux, tout en gémissant de douleur.

Dans le quart d'heure qui avait suivie il avait crié à beaucoup de reprises. Il avait l'impression de mourir. Il n'était submergé que par la peur. Il frissonnait de temps à autres à cause de la fraicheur de la salle et des balles qui s'éclataient à se cogner partout. Mais c'était quand un meuble qu'il n'avait réussi à identifier lui tomba dessus qu'il cria monstrueusement de douleur.

Il réussit à se libéré facilement malgré tout. Mais laissa enfin ses larmes couler. Il voulait Taïga, et personne d'autre. Seul lui pourrait le comprendre et seul ses bras pourraient le réconforter.

C'était alors qu'il comprit que quelqu'un essayait de défoncer la porte et tout en enfouissant à nouveau son visage dans ses genoux, il murmura à lui-même : _Taïga..._

* * *

- **Bordel ! C'est quoi cette porte ? Elle est faite en béton ou quoi ?** Se plaignait Kagami, après une demi-heure à taper dans la clôture, de toutes ses forces. **Et** **vous autres !** **Venez m'aider au lieu de rester là ! Tient, le blond, viens s'il te** **plait !** S'adressa-t-il à Wakamatsu, qui sans protester, le rejoins.

* * *

- **Calmes-toi Satsuki, c'est bon, ne t'en fait pas, tout vas s'arrangé...**

 **-Tetsu, mais je suis trop nulle, inutile, idiote. Si je savais que ça soit disant bataille avait été aussi violente je ne l'aurais pas forcé à s'entrainer et se changer par conséquent.**

- **Ce n'est absolument pas ta faute, tu n'as rien fait de mal ou de déplacer et je t'interdis de t'insulter de la sorte. Espérons juste que Kagami arrive à le sortir rapidement avant qu'il ne fasse une crise ou un malaise.**

- **Oui** , répondit-elle faiblement en enfouissant sa tête sur le jeune homme.

- **Je te promets qu'on le sortira de là, tout vas bien se passer, j'y crois.**

Elle ne parla plus, préférant inspirer le parfum du jeune homme dans qui elle avait trouvé réconfort. D'ordinaire elle aurait explosé de joie du fait que le turquoise est daigné lui faire un câlin et tout ça, mais là, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Elle laissa rouler une dernière perle sur sa joue tout en suppliant le tout puissant de venir en aide à Daiki, tandis que Kuroko embrassa son front, délicatement.

Personne ne savait mais Kuroko avait craqué depuis longtemps sur la jeune fille malgré ce qu'il puisse démontrer. Il n'avait jamais su comment lui dire qu'il l'aimait, tout simplement. Et ce n'était ni l'endroit et le moment pour dévoiler ses sentiments. Non, sérieusement, ça deviendrait incompréhensible, sinon.

Puis un bruit stoppa net ses pensées.

* * *

Ils avaient enfin réussi. Ils avaient défoncé cette stupide porte, que Kagami avait longuement maudite. Il avait aussi maudit les générations futures de cette dernière, bien que je doute fortement que les portes se recomposent.

Enfin, la lumière du gymnase permit aux jeunes lycéens de voir nettement la petite salle. Ils virent le banc, les balles et l'espèce de commode qui gisaient au sol. Puis, un corps. Un corps que le rouge connaissait que trop bien. _Aomine…_ Il courut vers le basané. Il le serait fort dans ses bras tandis qu'Aomine laissa enfin explosé un sanglot, qu'il avait retenu depuis assez longtemps maintenant.

 **-Taïga, taïga, je suis sûr qu'ils savent ! Ils m'ont regardé avec du dégout et de la pitié, je suis sûr qu'ils sont au courant, Taïga dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te pl-** chuchotait le basané à l'oreille de son petit-ami.

- **Chuuut, calme-toi.** Il caressa dans un geste se voulant réconfortant les cheveux du bleu. **Ils ne sont au courant de rien, ils sont justes cons.** Lui chuchota à son tour Kagami.

Ils ne dirent plus rien. Aomine car il préférait pleurer dans les bras réconfortants de Kagami, et ce dernier car il ne voulait rien dire de travers, déjà que ce que son amant lui avait dit venait de lui rester entre la gorge.

* * *

Non, décidément, il était soit en plein rêve, soit en plein cauchemar, non mais pas croyable ! Si on lui avait dit qu'il verrait un jour le fier Aomine Daiki aussi vulnérable, il ne l'aurait jamais cru ! Jamais il n'aurait cru voir toutes ses blessures, pour commencer. Or c'était le cas. Et ensuite, il n'aurait jamais pu, rien que d'y penser, de voir le basané aussi paniqué et en pleure, c'était pour ça que quand ce dernier émit un gros sanglot, il sursauta. Non, il n'aurait pas dû se lever ce matin. Ca faisait beaucoup trop pour Wakamatsu.

* * *

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Kagami se sentit rassuré en entendant les légers et presque inaudibles ronflements qu'émettait le basané. Il attendit deux minutes, puis le prit dans ses bras, tel une princesse et le sortit. Il ordonna à un gars lambda de lui chercher quelque chose qui pourrait faire office d'oreiller pour le bleu. Il ramena donc une serviette, propre.

Il le coucha, le plus délicatement possible, puis Kuroko et Momoi arrivèrent brusquement.

- **Comment va-t-il ?** demanda Kuroko.

- **Mieux, je pense. Il a pleuré un bon coup dans mes bras jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme.**

- **Merci beaucoup Taiga-kun, merci, merci !**

Satsuki sauta au cou du rouge pour l'enlacer, amicalement évidemment, en guise de gratitude. Elle remercia Tetsuya similairement, bien que si Kagami était resté indifférent, Kuroko avait eu quelques rougeurs, pour une fois. Fallait bien que ça arrive, mais par chance personne ne le calcula, tellement ils étaient inquiets envers Aomine pour certains, et d'autres effrayés par Kagami.

Effectivement, l'As de Seirin était en rogne. Il le faisait clairement ressentir aux joueurs de Tôô. Puis, en guise de réponse aux questions mentales que devaient se poser les joueurs, il répondit :

- **Plus jamais, plus jamais je ne veux qu'il se reproduise une chose pareille. Et surtout, je serais encore plus énervé si je réapprends que vous le regardez comme vous l'avez fait, à nouveau ! Et surtout, comme j'ai bien pu le voir, vous n'avez même pas daignés essayer de le sortir de là ! Ceci n'est qu'un avertissement, faites bien attention à ce que vous ferrez.**

Tout le monde, horrifiés, hochèrent automatiquement la tête tel des lieutenant envers leur commandant.

* * *

Ils avaient pris la décision que Momoi, Kagami et Kuroko resteraient dans le gymnase cette nuit avec Aomine, qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Il devait être dans les alentours de trois heures du matin. Kuroko et Momoi s'étaient déjà endormis, chacun dans les bras de l'autre. Kagami les avaient regardés un petit bout de temps. Il était au courant pour les sentiments du jeune homme autant que de ceux de la jeune fille, bien que pour la dernière ce n'était pas compliqué de savoir.

Il les trouvait mignons. Il espérait qu'ils se mettraient vite ensemble. Qu'ils seraient heureux.

Et évidemment, il passa presque le reste de la quasi-totalité du temps à fixer Aomine. Il regardait le visage à peu près détendue du basané, rassurer. Or, quand il voyait ses multitudes blessures, il était mal.

Son petit-ami souffrait et ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Heureusement qu'ici les gens étaient assez cons et naïfs, surtout, pour croire que ce qui avait fait tout ça était juste une baston ayant mal-tourné. _Mais s'ils_ _savaient…_ Le pire dans tout cela était surement le fait qu'Aomine avait des tonnes de marques, de cicatrices qui lui feront rappelés ce qui s'était passé, il y a trois jours.

Car oui, seulement trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'agression du basané. C'était tout récent, tout frais. Le bleu n'avait pas eu le temps pour se remettre de ses émotions. En plus, le rouge n'avait rien pu faire.

Au départ, il comptait le garder au moins toute une semaine voire plus chez lui afin de le soigner comme il faut et de l'aider mentalement parlant. Mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévue. Parce que la mère du basané, le lendemain des événements, avait téléphoné à son fils pour lui dire de rentrer. En effet, la mère d'Aomine n'était jamais là, elle passait le plus clair de son temps en déplacement ou bien même à l'étranger et ne rentrait que rarement. Mais comme par hasard, elle avait décidé de passer le week-end en compagnie de son fils. Fils qui dut jouer la comédie à sa mère, lui disant, comme à Satsuki, qu'il s'était battu.

Mais, il pensait que ce matin elle serait déjà partie à son réveil. Ah ! Trop d'espoirs, il avait ! Car elle était prête à partir. Mais également prête à déposer son fils au lycée. Il s'était résigné en se disant qu'il sécherait, qu'il s'éclipserait une fois que la voiture aura tourné au bout de la rue. Il aurait pu réussir son plan, mais c'était sans compter sur une touffe rose qui lui sauta dessus.

Pour en revenir à Taiga, il regardait toujours fixement son amant, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil tant recherché.

A partir de demain, il s'occuperait du basané au maximum, il ferait tout, et se promit de trouver une solution pour qu'Aomine ne cri plus en dormant, comme il venait de faire.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre car je n'arrivais à me mettre d'accord sur la manière dont je commencerais le début. Mais je suis assez satisfaite de moi-même. Et Aomine, sera OOC assez souvent sur les bords, pour info, car c'est justement un peu le but de ma fiction. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous remercie tous pour les reviews, les favs ainsi que les follows, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

 _ **Rainbow-dash93**_ **: Merci beaucoup ! Et oui y'aura une suite, la preuve. J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour cette fiction donc voilà !**

 _ **Woolfire**_ **: mercii ça fait grave plaisir ! )**

 **A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

Au réveil, les quatre adolescents n'osaient prononcer un mot. La jeune fille car elle avait peur d'éclater en sanglot après avoir déblatéré un charabia inutile. Puis, le turquoise ne sachant tout simplement que dire tandis que Kagami craignait d'éclater vu que ses nerfs semblaient lui lâcher et le basané essayait de se faire oublier, en vain évidemment.

Comment pouvoir disparaitre avec toutes ces blessures ? Avec cette carrure d'ours et cette nouvelle aura de petit chiot terrorisé ? Comment passer inaperçu alors que la raison même du fait qu'ils aient dormis dans un gymnase soit lui, justement ? De plus, quand les personnes près de lui le connaissent par cœur ? Sa meilleure-amie, son meilleur-ami, son petit-ami… Il se disait que si ça avait été des inconnus il aurait pu filer en douce depuis belle lurette. Mais ça ne l'était pas.

Il ne les regardait même plus car d'après lui peut-être que si ses amis étaient un poil plus attentifs, ils exploreraient le fond de son regard et percevraient la raison pour laquelle ce monstre du basket-ball était ainsi. Il voulait oublier ce qui s'était passé avec Haizaki et Hanamiya, il voulait passer à autre chose, mais comment faire quand notre corps tout entier nous fait revivre les évènements avec de simples cicatrices ou blessures ? Et ce n'était qu'une partie ça. Il se souvenait des paroles murmurer ou hurler à ses oreilles par ses agresseurs. Il s'en souvenait comme si ils étaient en train de les lui dire à l'instant. Il se souvenait qu'ils avaient même réussi à le répugner de son prénom autant que son corps et d'autant plus que son âme. Ils étaient forts, sadiques et méchants. Ils étaient son pire cauchemar à présent. Il appréhendait d'avance les fois où il les reverrait. Il appréhendait toutes réactions. Les leurs et même la sienne. Car il fallait bien se l'admettre, il était sans le vouloir terrorisé.

* * *

Dans un parc non-loin de L'Académie Tôô et du lycée Seirin, Kuroko et Momoi s'installaient sur un banc inoccupé. Le jeune homme serrait fort son amie contre lui tout en lui caressant les cheveux pendant que la jeune femme pleurait tout son soul.

- **Ca suffit maintenant Satsuki-san, arrête de pleurer s'il te plait.**

- **Tetsu ?**

Sa voix était cassée, la sécheresse de sa gorge se ressentait ainsi que les sons rauques de sa voix s'entendaient. Kuroko la regarda et remarqua que ses yeux étaient légèrement gonflés ainsi que rouge sang. Rien n'y faisait, ça allait être compliqué de la remettre en forme. Elle était à bout.

- **Oui ?,** répondit-il d'un ton reculé, presque inaudible.

- **Qu'est-il arrivé à Dai-chan ? T'as-t- il dit ? Ou Kagami-kun ? Ou les as-tu** **vus se battre, lui et je ne sais qui ? S'il te plait, dis-moi, je ne me fâcherai pas et je ne répèterais rien, je veux juste connaitre les faits.**

 **\- Crois-moi, j'aimerais le savoir autant que toi mais je ne suis au courant de rien. Après, je soupçonne Kagami de savoir mais de ne rien dire. Et je suis persuadé qu'il ne s'est pas à proprement battu, il a du se produire autre chose. On ne ressort pas avec de telles blessures et marques après une vulgaire baston, violente ou non. Mais bon, essayons de ne pas aller trop sur lui, nous verrons ce qu'on pourra faire. En tout cas si tu remarques quoi que ce soit tu m'appelles illico et moi pareil, d'accord ?**

 **-Promis** , sourit timidement la jeune femme.

* * *

 **-Pitié, pour l'amour de Dieu, mange au moins une bouchée !** S'exclamait Kagami.

Plus d'un quart d'heure déjà qu'il s'égosillait afin que son compagnon avale quelque chose. Un quart d'heure que ce dernier refusait et disait qu'il n'avait pas faim. Mais le rouge était très têtu et connaissait le basané par cœur. Le Aomine qu'il avait appris à connaitre était un aussi gros morfale que lui-même et n'aurait jamais résisté à l'appel de ces magnifiques steaks posés devant lui. Il aurait déjà sauté dessus depuis longtemps et aurait peut-être même essayé de chiper dans son assiette. En bref, quand on connaissait quelqu'un de se caractère, le voir refuser une bouchée après deux jours n'ayant rien avalé faisait flipper. Comptait-il se laisser s'affamer ? Souhaitait-il quitter ce monde ? Les questions que se posaient Kagami divaguèrent ainsi, souvent dans des théories exagérés et d'autres très réalistes mais aucune ne pouvait lui donner la réponse hormis le bleu. Bleu ayant tourné la tête et les yeux. Yeux vides où aucune expression ne ressortait. Yeux appartenant à un corps semblant paralyser. Un corps qui paraissait aux yeux du rouge, étranger.

 **-Deux jours que tu n'as rien mangé et tu refuses toujours ? Tu n'es pas Daiki.** Dit soudainement l'as de Seirin.

Kagami aurait pu jurer que son petit-ami avait grimacé. Il haussa un sourcil et par surprise le bleu prit la parole, le coupant ainsi dans son élan pour demander la raison de cette grimace. Mais apparemment, Aomine l'avait anticipé.

- **Ce prénom me dégoute.**

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Qui penserait qu'un jour quelqu'un soit dégouter de son propre prénom. Et en plus, pour quel raison ? Avaient-ils réussis à briser et découpé même le prénom du basané. Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait à son corps ne suffisait pas ? Il fallait qu'ils fassent d'autres choses qui ressortiraient un à un, chacun son tour, chaque jour ?

- **Pourquoi ?** Osa-t-il quand même demander. Qui sait ? Peut-être que ça n'était pas en rapport avec son agression ? Toutefois, ce serait peu probable.

 **-Ils me le disaient d'une manière tellement ensorcelante et répugnante tout en m'enculant, en me frappant, en me coupant, en me brulant…que voilà ! Bref, je pense que tu m'as compris.** Répondit-il en tremblant légèrement.

Kagami baissa la tête. Il avait été franc et directe. Il n'était pas parti en de longues tirades d'explications mais avait coupé le plus court possible. Ça allait être dur de le sortir de son enfer. Très dur. Mais il ferait son maximum. Et si au bout d'un moment certaines personnes devront être au courant, ils le seraient. Toutes aides utiles seraient bienvenues. Fin, pour le moment il essayera de se débrouiller seul et s'il n'y arriverait pas, il savait d'ores et déjà vers qui se tourner. La seule chose qui le faisait douter, était de pouvoir garder son sang-froid le jour où il saura qui étaient ces deux fils de putes, sans être trop vulgaires.

Très vite il mettra en plan quelque chose. Bientôt il retrouverait Aomine Daiki, celui qu'il avait toujours connu. Et il se débarrasserait à tout jamais de ce corps détruits et vide. Il avait hâte.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure le rouge abandonna enfin son entêtement à vouloir nourrir le bleu et s'affala sur le canapé face à la télévision, le basané à ses côtés. Un vieux match de basket était diffusé, ils décidèrent rapidement d'y regarder tout de même.

Kagami pris la décision d'également arrêter de se prendre la tête comme sitôt et de ne plus penser à quoi que ce soit. Bien que ça fusse dur au départ, il s'y faisait par la suite et put passer un moment un peu plus tranquille. Il était d'ailleurs content parce qu'il avait vu le basané sourire à exactement deux reprises et s'était également confortablement installer sur les genoux du rouge.

Mais fallait bien que ça arrive et une série de bâillements s'enchaina. Même si on aurait plutôt pensé à un concours du plus bruyants des bâillements possible. Bref, ils décidèrent de se coucher malgré l'heure peu tardive. Pile quand les jeunes hommes se relevèrent, un téléphone émit un bruit. L'un d'entre eux venait de recevoir un message.

- **Tient, c'est pour toi Aho** , dit Kagami en lui tendant son téléphone après avoir zieuté l'écran **. C'est Satsuki-chan**.

 **-Hmm** , grogna Aomine tout en ré bâillant puis regarda l'écran.

Il semblait avoir pâli. Il avait ouvert grands les yeux avant de reprendre son souffle, jeter son téléphone sur le canapé et partir le plus calmement possible en direction du lit qu'il convoitait à présent plus que n'importe quelle autre chose.

Le message qu'il avait reçu n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de grave ou louche. C'était ça :

 _« Dai-chan, c'était pour te prévenir que nous aurons un match amical face au lycée Fukuda dans deux jours et le coach a exigé ta présence. Bonne soirée »_

Aomine ferma les yeux et s'endormit avec pour seules pensées qu'il allait malheureusement revoir Haizaki. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Franchement merci Satsuki.

* * *

Bon, voilà le troisième chapitre ! Je ne le trouve pas vraiment terrible mais je sais que ça va m'aider à écrire le prochain chapitre avec plus d'aise. Bref, j'en dis pas plus, à bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Ouah, encore un peu et cela aurait fait un mois que je n'avais pas posté la suite ! D'une part à cause des cours, ne me laissant pas le temps ainsi qu'une autre histoire m'ayant longtemps perturbée, m'empêchant de me consacrer à cette histoire. Bref, bonne lecture !

Et je tiens à remercier : **Aleksi** , **woolfire** , **Rainbow-dash93** pour leur soutient et leurs commentaires constant, plaisant et très encourageant ! :D

Disclaimer : ce manga, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

* * *

Le réveil se fit assez pénible pour Kagami. Oubliant la veille de fermer les stores de ses fenêtres, à l'aube, les premiers rayons du soleil étaient venus le caresser, l'embêtant jusqu'à qu'il entrouvre enfin les yeux. Il s'étira longuement, détendant ses muscles au maximum. Il se frotta tout de même les yeux, il était toujours un peu fatigué mais était certain de ne pas pouvoir se rendormir. Mais, malgré cela, il ne souhaitait absolument pas sortir de son lit si douillet où le confort était formidable. Il décida donc de rester au chaud sous les couvertures, puis au bout d'un moment, se tourna pour être dos aux vitres et face à son petit-ami.

Ce dernier dormait toujours. Son visage mutilé semblait apaiser. Son corps, qui s'était débarrassé des couvertures le recouvrant laissaient au rouge le privilège de l'examiner du regard. Aomine dormait sur le dos, qu'il savait également affreusement mutilé, tailladé. Son torse laissait clairement comprendre que ses agresseurs s'étaient amusés à brûler de petites parcelles de chair. Et sur ses côtes droite une énorme marque de brûlure s'étendait, immonde. Ce n'était absolument pas agréable à regarder, vraiment loin de-là. Sur ses abdominaux, ses belles tablettes de chocolat, s'imposait une cicatrice, celle-ci assez imposante. Elle rendait un charme que les brûlures avaient fait disparaître.

Ses yeux descendirent ensuite au niveau de son bassin recouvert d'un caleçon, qui était le seul vêtement qu'il portait. Sur ce coup-là, il était assez content. Car le fait qu'il soit si peu vêtu montrait une grande confiance envers lui et qui sait ? Un pas, peut-être, vers la guérison, bien que c'était évident que ça serait compliquer. Pour en revenir à nos affaires, ou plutôt celles du lycéen, son regard avait finalement atterris sur les cuisses du bleu, presque entièrement coloriés d'un violet plutôt foncé. Ça devait faire mal. Il devait souffrir affreusement, et pourtant, il ne laissait presque rien paraître.

Peu de temps plus tard, le bleu s'éveilla à son tour. Il grimaça de douleur, étira ses longs bras endoloris et se blottit contre le rouge comme un gosse avec son doudou ou son oreiller. Kagami, lui, sourit. Cette minuscule étreinte se faisait incroyablement agréable et apaisante.

- **B'jour** , lança soudain Aomine, toujours enlaçant son partenaire.

 **-'Lut,** répondit Kagami en lui embrassant le front.

- **T'as pas cours ?**

 **-Non, je n'ai ni cours, ni entrainement aujourd'hui.**

 **-Tu restes avec moi alors ?**

 **-Yep** , sourit le rouge, suivit de près par le basané.

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se lever, calmement. Pendant que le basané monopolisait les toilettes, le rouge se mit aux fourneaux dans le but de cuisiner quelque chose de délicieux et rassasiant. Une fois prêt, il appela le bleu pour qu'il se dépêche, mais ce dernier n'émit aucune réponse.

 **-Aho !** cria de nouveau Kagami, perdant patiente.

Mais le basané n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de bouger. Donc, il prit l'initiative d'aller jeter un coup d'œil lui-même. Mais, les toilettes étaient vides, ainsi que la salle de bain et les autres pièces tel que la chambre d'amis presque inutilisé. Il prit frayeur en imaginant le bleu avoir sauté par l'une des fenêtre sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Une fois avoir entrouvert la porte de leur chambre, il se rassura. Aomine était assis dans le lit, sous la couette.

 **-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? Viens, manger !** ordonna le rouge.

 **-J'ai pas faim** , répondit d'une petite voix le basané.

 **-Mais, même hier t'as rien avaler, tu t'fous d'ma gueule ? C'est pas en devenant anorexique que t'arriveras à dépasser les événements !**

Il ne lui répondit pas et continua à fixer un point invisible en face de lui. Le rouge soupira et repartit s'alimenter. Lui, ne pouvait absolument pas se passer de manger. Il était dysfonctionnel sinon.

Tout en mangeant, il réfléchissait, puis une idée lui tilta. Il s'empara rapidement de son téléphone portable et passa un rapide coup de fil. Au départ, la personne au bout laissait sa messagerie titiller les nerfs du rouge, avant qu'au bout du quinzième appel, elle décrocha.

 **-Allo, Taiga-kun ?**

 **-C'est pas trop tôt !**

 **-C'est bon calmos, je me douchais, quel nouvelle as-tu à m'apporter ?**

 **-Il faut que je te vois, immédiatement.**

 **-D'accord, si tu veux je serais vers le square près de chez toi dans dix minutes.**

 **-Parfait ! A tout' !**

Il raccrocha, puis partit s'habiller et mentit à Aomine, lui disant qu'il allait au supermarché pour faire une petite course. Il le crut cependant, et ce dernier s'installa devant la télévision, zappant sans cesse les chaînes. Décidément, la télé ne diffusait plus rien d'intéressant, surtout au goût du bleu. Bref, pour en revenir à Kagami, il se dépêcha, sans armer les soupçons de son conjoint et sortit rapidement de l'appartement des deux garçons. Il arriva rapidement au lieu de rendez-vous et n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'apercevoir une silhouette familière s'approcher. C'était Momoi. Ils se saluèrent rapidement et s'installèrent sur l'un des bancs présent.

Kagami prit l'initiative de débuter le conversation. Et heureusement, car la rose ne savait absolument pas quoi dire, à part peut-être à la rigueur _" Pourquoi m'as tu appelé"_ ou _"Que voulais-tu me dire ?",_ donc elle se tut.

 **-Faut que je te révèle quelque chose d'important, mais promet moi de n'en parler à personne, à Kuroko si tu veux, mais personne d'autre.**

 **-Mais de quoi ?**

 **-Promet.**

 **-Promis.**

 **-C'est à propos de Daiki.**

 **-J't'écoute.**

 **-Il s'est fait...**

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne termine sa phrase. La jeune femme perdant patiente l'interrogea du regard, sans malheureusement recevoir aucune réaction en retour, de même quand elle claqua des doigts devant son visage. Donc elle usa de la parole, qui au final marcha.

 **-Il s'est fait quoi ?**

 **-Violer.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Tu as parfaitement entendue, il s'est fait violer et affreusement torturer. C'est la raison de toutes ses blessures, et tu n'as pas vu certaines. Il refuse de dire qui sont ses agresseurs car ils l'ont menacer et du coup, y flippe. Et en parler aux flics, je pense qu'il y acceptera seulement une fois enterrer.**

 **-C'est affreux !**

 **-Mais aussi, il a l'air constamment ailleurs, ce qui est à peu près normal, mais ce qui ne l'est pas est qu'il refuse de manger.**

 **-Dai-chan qui refuse de manger ? La par contre tu déconne, pas vrai ?**

 **-Absolument pas !**

La rose lut une affreuse sincérité dans les yeux de son ami et s'empressa de dire au rouge de partir rejoindre Aomine. Il hocha du chef et regagnèrent la demeure du lycéen. Une fois arrivés, Kagami se dépêcha de déverrouiller la porte, qui depuis l'épisode du gymnase, il haïssait. Mais bref, s'empressant tout deux de rentrer à l'intérieur, ils se cognèrent sur la tête l'un de l'autre.

 **-Non, mais on t'a jamais dit "** _ **honneur aux femmes"**_ **!**

 **-La ferme !**

 **-Parle mieux !**

Ils continuèrent leur querelle, sans remarquer l'individu qui venait d'apparaître derrière la porte. Il semblait soûler du comportement des deux énergumènes. C'était affectivement Aomine.

 **-Mais, fermez vos gueules, bordel ! Vous allez réveillez tout le pays comme ça** , dit-il avant de repartir à l'intérieur afin de s'installer confortablement devant la télévision à nouveau où il regardait une chaîne de télé sportive visiblement pris d'assaut par la pub.

La rose se releva d'un mouvement rapide et rejoignit son ami d'enfance dans le but d'une leçon de morale. Kagami, suivit le mouvement, un peu plus à son rythme cependant. Quand ce dernier arriva dans le salon, la jeune femme engueulait déjà le bleu.

 **-Non, mais déjà, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?** demanda le basané, agacé.

 **-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir** , intervint le rouge.

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Car je m'inquiète. Je lui ai tout raconté, elle m'a promis de ne rien dire.**

 **-Huuun !?**

 **-Tout à fait et j'aimerais que tu te nourrisses salle gosse pas possible** , dit alors la rose.

- **Mais j'ai pas faim !** répondit le bleu, trahit cependant par un long et bruyant son émit par son estomac.

- **Ton corps dit le contraire !**

Aomine tourna la tête, énervé. Elle avait raison. Il avait faim, mais ne voulait plus avoir de force. Il souhaitait se laisser aller, ça devait forcément fonctionné. Personne ne pouvait comprendre à quel point il souffrait. A quel point ses blessures lui faisaient mal, affreusement mal, trop mal enfaîte. Il n'avait jamais connu de blessures tel quels et des séquelles aussi désagréable. Mais c'était le cas maintenant. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la peur le rongeait. Le rongeait sans cesse, ne voulant quasiment pas le quitter. Cette peur inconnu à ses yeux mais qui s'accrochait à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée. C'était un sentiment désagréable. Et sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues mat, étonnant, inquiétant ses amis.

Il accepta l'étreinte de la jeune femme et murmura un accord pour engloutir quelque chose, plaisant le rouge et la rose. Kagami s'empressa de cuisiner quelque chose tandis que Momoi continua à murmurer des paroles se voulant réconfortantes, au bleu. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre mais fit de son mieux. Bah oui, c'était Aomine quand même, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait attention à chaque parcelle de son corps, craignant de lui faire mal en appuyant trop fortement sur l'une de ses blessures. Comment aider son ami ? Elle pensa à en parler à Akashi, mais le rouge l'a tuerait à coup-sur si elle osait. Pourtant, il pourrait surement se rendre utile, mais bon, passons le sujet. Comment se sentira-t-il lors du match d'après-demain, face aux regards des gens venant assister à la rencontre, bien qu'amical. Putain, quel merdier.

 **-T'inquiète, on gagnera** , murmura-t-elle au jeune homme.

Et cette réponse était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Bien que la rose avait dit cela en parlant du fait qu'ils arriveraient à régler cette histoire et les tourments du bleu, lui, avait interprété la phrase du fait qu'ils gagneraient la rencontre face à l'équipe d'Haizaki. Ça lui ferait tellement de bien, et une poussée d'adrénaline lui vint soudain, accentuant son envie de vengeance envers ses bourreaux. Il gagnerait et déstabiliserait peut-être le joueur de Fukuda avant de frapper en plein dans le mile et le détruire. Content, il enlaça plus fortement son amie. Oui, il gagnerait.

* * *

Ahah, je suis persuadée que vous vous attendiez à la rencontre entre Tôô et Fukuda, et... ben non ! Bref, je suis un peu déçue de ce chapitre, je le trouve nul et très court. Mais, avec tout le temps écouler beaucoup de mes idées ont changer, ma tête s'est bien fait malmené. J'espère me rattraper avec les prochains chapitres, à plus ! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent tous à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Le match se déroulerait ce jour-même. Les joueurs de Fukuda, quelques heures plus tôt, étaient arrivés à l'académie de Tôô où se déroulerait leur futur match face aux lycéens de Tôô. Et bien que le gymnase ne soit pas spécialement spacieux, pas mal de personnes étaient venus assister à la rencontre qui débuterait sous peu de temps. Parmi les spectateurs se trouvaient les clubs de basket des lycées Shutoku, Kaijo et Seirin, de plus de quelques joueurs de Rakuzan, principalement des nouvelles recrues, toujours inconnus aux yeux de leurs adversaires, et dans un coin se perchaient Murasakibara accompagné d'Himuro. Puis le reste était composé de diverses lycéens. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, pour les simples et bonnes raisons que cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'aucun match de basket à peu près digne de se nom avait eu lieu et de plus que de savoir que le match incluait l'as de la génération miracle et un ancien prodige de Teiko poussait les gens à venir.

La généralité des joueurs des deux équipes s'échauffaient sur le terrain. Momoi, elle, était stresser. Elle appréhendait la réaction de son ami d'enfance quand il verrait le monde présent. Jusqu'ici, ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé et il ne s'en préoccupait jamais, mais cette-fois, ce n'était pas vraiment pareil. Certes son jeu et ses talents restaient similaires, mais l'état de son corps laissait présager de nombreuses remarques de la part des autres, qui, sans le savoir, pourraient profondément toucher voire blesser le bleu. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait réclamer la présence de Kagami et Kuroko près des bancs des joueurs, afin qu'ils puissent intervenir si besoin est. Mais d'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu deux heures auparavant dans les couloirs menant au vestiaire, le basané n'avait plus refait acte de présence auprès de qui que ce soit. Et à nouveau, elle se remit à s'inquiéter.

 **-Satsuki-san !** s'écria l'américain aux cheveux rouges.

 **-Oui, Taiga-kun ?**

 **-Tu pourrais venir, s'il te plaît ?**

Sans répondre, elle rejoignit aussitôt son ami, qui avait l'air de ne pas trop savoir quoi faire.

 **-Aomine est là, mais ne veut pas sortir de derrière ce truc,** dit-il décontenancé tout en désignant d'un geste du menton un espèce de large et grand poteau.

Accompagné du rouge, elle partit à la rencontre du basané, qu'elle retrouva assis parterre, le regard dans le vide et avec le corps tellement tendu qu'on pouvait le ressentir sans même devoir le toucher. Elle se baissa à son niveau et l'appela doucement.

 **-Dai-chan ?**

Au surnom ridicule, surtout d'après le concerné, ce dernier leva la tête vers son amie.

 **-Hm ?** grogna-t-il malgré lui, mais qui fait sourire la rose.

 **-Le match va bientôt commencer, faudrait que tu te prépares ou t'échauffe.**

Il se releva alors sous la dernière phrase de la jeune femme, mais bizarrement pris une autre direction que celle du terrain. Quand elle allait demander où il se dirigeait, le bleu ayant prédit d'avance sa question lui répondis franchement et clairement :

 **-Je vais aux toilettes, j'arrive.**

Il reprit son chemin et la rose tourna la tête vers Kagami avant que tout deux soupirent bruyamment.

* * *

Arrivé devant les WC, le jeune homme pénétra dedans rapidement et se dirigea vers un des urinoirs. Il était seul. Il était également plongé profondément dans ses pensées. Autant l'autre jour, il était confiant. D'autant que maintenant, il doutait presque de lui-même. Il souhaitait écraser Haizaki, mais que faire si rien qu'en le regardant il soit déstabilisé ? Et puis, qui dit que sans faire gaffe il ne laisserait pas des indices qui feraient comprendre aux trois adolescents l'identité d'un de ses agresseurs ? Bref, il était perdu et la peur qui occupait son être le rongeait d'autant plus. Comment rester le plus stoïque possible face à quelqu'un qui vous a limite tuer, qui vous hantes et vous fait découvrir un sentiment qu'auparavant vous aviez très rarement connu ?

Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas que quelqu'un se tenait à deux urinoirs de lui. Mais le dernier arrivant engagea la conversation et en entendant sa voix, le bleu se tendit encore d'avantage.

 **-Pas mal les cicatrices, elles viennent d'où ?** demanda ironiquement, tout en rigolant arrogamment le joueur de Fukuda.

 **-Ta gueule.**

 **-Reste gentil ou je pourrais recommencer comme la dernière fois. T'en a pas envie, j'pense ?**

Le bleu se dépêcha de finir sa commission et tenta de s'échapper rapidement des lieux. Mais Haizaki le retint par le bras en appuyant sur ses blessures.

 **-Où tu vas comme ça ? J'ai pas fini de causer, à ce que je sache,** dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.

 **-Dégage, laisse moi passer !**

 **-Non.**

 **-Putain, mais laisse moi passer !** cria -t-il plus fort cette fois.

 **-Mais, j'en ai pas envie, je dois te dire quelque chose.**

 **-Dit et laisse moi partir !**

 **-Tu dois perdre ce match.**

 **-Pardon ? Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

 **-Car sinon, on te ré-choppera, ou peut-être moi tout seul, ou non, enfin je verrais. Capiche ?**

 **-Pas capiche du tout** , répondit-il, les yeux brillants tout en réussissant à s'échapper de la prise de la rasta et partir précipitamment.

* * *

Il courait dans les longs couloirs, et se rappelant que des individus pourrait le voir, il stoppa le rythme, sécha du mieux qu'il put les larmes qui restaient scotchés au bord de ses yeux et se dirigea vers le terrain. Là-bas, il rejoignit Momoi et lui sourit pour éviter tout soupçon.

Les minutes suivantes, se fut un grand calme plat qui envahit le gymnase. La starlette aux cheveux bleu avait fait son entrée sur le terrain. La raison de ce silence ? Comme tout le monde se doute, la presque défiguration du personnage. Les messes-basses, les murmures, les exclamations de surprise, le dégoût, la pitié, la peine, toutes ses émotions étaient à peu près les seuls qui fusèrent et envahirent durant un petit laps de temps le gymnase. Mais Aomine restait fort. Il évitait les _"le pauvre"_ , les " _je me demande_ _comment il s'est fait ça_ ",et les " _ça me dégoûte, oh mon dieu_ " ainsi que toutes les remarques vexantes du genre. Et il préféra partir s'asseoir sur le banc. La rose le rejoignit.

 **-Les écoute pas, fait de ton mieux et si tu te sens mal, préviens moi. Je ne veux pas que tu t'écroules soudainement. Et pis,regarde, si ça peut te faire du bien, y'a des personnes qui te regardent comme elles te regardent habituellement et qui sous justes un petit peu surprises ou inquiètes,** dit-elle en désignant la plus haute partie du gymnase où certaines personnes s'étaient perchés.

Et parmi ces personnes se trouvaient ses anciens camarades de Teiko. Kise et Midorima, tout deux vers un côté un petit peu sombre vers la gauche. Vers la droite, Murasakibara. Et en bas, près de lui, Kagami et Kuroko. Et, il avait pensé rêver, mais dans un coin encore plus sombre et reculé, il avait cru distinguer Akashi, lui sourire, de plus. Ouais, heureusement qu'ils étaient là. Ça lui redonnait un peu plus confiance en lui.

 **-On va gagner** , lâcha-t-il.

 **-Voilà quelque chose qui me ravie d'entendre** , sourit la rose.

* * *

Le sifflet de début de match retentit et l'entre-deux fut remporté par Tôô. L'équipe passa avec facilité la faible défense des joueurs de Fukuda, avant de se faire intercepter la balle par Haizaki, une fois arriver dans la raquette. Aomine jura dans sa barbe et courut après son adversaire. D'un geste rapide et parfaitement réaliser, le bleu arracha la balle des mains de la rasta et partit marquer un panier, très facilement, après avoir ébranlé légèrement Haizaiki, qui lui, pensait que le basané aurait prit en compte l'ordre qu'il lui avait omis d'exécuter. Il poussa à son tour un juron, mais à l'adresse du bleu et reprit son poste.

Durant le premier et jusqu'à presque la fin du deuxième quart-temps, les deux équipes optaient pour des tactiques simples et presque toutes identiques. Malgré que Tôô réussissent à marquer avec plus d'aise que Fukuda, ces derniers profitèrent surtout du fait d'avoir Haizaki, qui, lui, s'amusait à dérober le plus de combinaisons possibles. Et à une minute de la fin avant la mi-temps,le score était de vingt-deux à seize pour Tôô. Mais l'as de Fukuda n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il ne comptait pas laisser le bleu remporter la victoire aussi facilement. Il n'allait pas le laisser se rétablir aussi rapidement.

C'était alors, que durant les dernières secondes, alors que l'équipe rouge contre-attaquait, que le brun effectua un mouvement que le scoreur de Tôô connaissait. Perturbant le basané, Haizaki marqua un nouveau panier sur le gong.

 **-Dis-moi, tu le connaîtrait pas, par hasard, cet enchaînement ? Je crois bien que tu le faisais souvent d'ailleurs. Mais bon, plus besoin d'essayer de le refaire, tu ne pourra plus,** ria la rasta.

 **-Enfoiré** , grogna le basané, sentant ses nerfs le lâcher petit à petit.

Avant même de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, le bleu fut tiré en arrière par ses coéquipiers. Il se calma tout doucement et se déshydrata, assis sur le banc. Immédiatement, la rose s'assit près de lui.

 **-Tu veux sortir ?**

 **-Surtout pas.**

 **-Tu es sûr ?**

 **-Certain.**

* * *

La mi-temps se passa rapidement et le match reprit. Tôô reprit férocement l'avantage malgré qu'Haizaki essayait de les déstabiliser sans cesse. Plusieurs fois, Aomine et Haizaki se retrouvèrent en un contre un, mais le bleu les remportait tous sans exception. Sauf en l'occurrence la fois avant la mi-temps, mais c'était autre chose ça. C'était presque oublier. Mais pour autant, le brun ne fulminait pas et au contraire souriait. Il avait un plan en tête, ça se ressentait fortement.

Les secondes, les minutes passèrent. Les équipes donnaient tout, toutes deux. Et le coup de sifflet final arriva vite. Tôô remporta le match avec un score de soixante-six à quarante-deux. Et ça déstabilisait Aomine, qui pensait que cette victoire lui ferait un grand bien. Puis, soudainement il ressentis un gros choc au niveau de ses cotes et de ses cuisses et comprit que la raison pour laquelle Haizaki souriait comme un psychopathe depuis tout ce temps était juste car il avait prévu de le pousser violemment au sol en faisant exprès de toucher les endroits les plus sensibles de son corps. Et malgré qu'il veuille se retenir, Aomine émit un puissant cri de douleur, terrifiant la plupart des personnes présentes.

Kagami et Momoi furent les premiers à réagirent et se précipitèrent vers le bleu. Bleu qui avait tellement mal à ce moment là, qu'il n'arrivait plus à voir nettement et que sa vue se brouillait rapidement.

 **-Enfoiré, tu pouvais pas faire attention,** cracha Kagami envers Haizaki, qui lui, continuait de sourire en se léchant les lèvres.

 **-Oups, désolé. J'ai pas fais exprès.**

 **-Menteur** , continua Kagami, s'énervant de plus en plus.

Durant ce temps, les autres jours de la génération miracle, à part Akashi, et d'autres joueurs de Tôô se regroupèrent vers le corps immobile, remplis de spasmes cependant, du scoreur.

Kagami et Haizaki, eux continuaient de dialoguer méchamment. Mais la rasta dit alors une phrase de trop, et le rouge comprit, sans le vouloir.

 **-Désolé** , dit le brun en se léchant les commissures de ses lèvres, **je ne pensais pas que ses brûlures lui feraient autant mal.**

C'était là, qu'il comprit qu'Haizaki était l'un des agresseurs de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il le sut, car à part lui, personne d'autre n'avait vu les marques de brûlures et la couleur qu'ornait les cuisses du basané. Et c'était ces deux endroits qu'il avait viser en le poussant. Car il savait que ce devait être les parties de son corps les plus douloureuses et sensibles. Et sous les yeux éberlués de Momoi, qui avait comprit la situation par le regard du rouge, ce dernier sauta sur le brun.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, malgré qu'il soit comme le chapitre précédent, assez court ! :D A plus !

 _basket21 : Merciii beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait grave plaisir ! Et moi aussi j'adore le fait que Mine soit fragile et tout (t'inquiète, comme ça on est deux xD). Par contre, je pense, que, comme pour la plupart des gens, le match n'a pas du te plaire , vu qu'il était quasi inexistant. J'espère ne pas trop t'avoir déçu sur ce coup-là, mais bon, je te laisse imaginer comme ça aurait été. Merci encore et à la prochaine !_


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde ! Je m'excuse pour ma longue abscence. Je ne vais pas mentir, je n'ai eu aucun syndrôme de la page blanche ou quoi, mais je n'avais tout simplement pas envie d'écrire ou je n'étais pas assez concentrée. Mais j'ai finalement pu boucler ce chapitre ci. Alors,j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il est vraiment très court et je n'avais pas vraiment prédit que ce chapitre serait ainsi, je comptais le faire différemment, avec d'autres évènements, et bien plus long et au final je l'ai fait ainsi, j'espère que je ne vous déçois pas trop ^^'. Bon je vous laisse lire ce chapitre maintenant !

* * *

Kagami n'avait même pas cherché à réfléchir. Il avait croisé le regard de Momoi et il savait qu'elle avait comprit. Il avait jeté un bref coup d'oeil sur son petit-ami, évanoui et s'était jeté sur Haizaki.

Il ne se battait jamais, ou plutôt c'était extêmement rare. Sa réelle dernière baston remontait à l'époque où il vivait encore aux Etats-Unis. Mais justement, il savait se battre et très bien, alors pour lui, esquiver les poings et les offrir était un jeu d'enfant. Surtout que dans sa tête, le brun n'était qu'un lâche, qui avait lâchement défiguré le basané et qui avait aussi lâchement abuser de lui. Après, Haizaki savait tout de même assez bien se battre. Les deux se renvoyaient les coups, de plus en plus violement à chaque fois.

Puis au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Kise, Wakamatsu et Murasakibara les séparèrent. Murasakibara tenait fermement la rasta par le bras et lui donna l'ordre de disparaître sur le champs. Bien sûr il ne l'écouta pas.

 **-En quoi ça te concerne toi ?** lança-t-il froidement au géant aux cheveux violets.

 **-Parce que Mine-chin et Kaga-chin sont mes amis et que tu as blessé Mine-chin et aussi car j'peux pas t'blairer.**

Le brun soupira, lança un regard moqueur sur Kagami, un autre las sur Murasakibara et disparut. Les autres pendant ce temps essayaient de calmer le roux, en vain. Car il savait quelque chose que les autres ne sauront jamais. Car sa rage était telle que même évanouit, il serait bouillant. Car s'il pouvait, il aurait tué le Fukuda sur le champs. Mais il ne pouvait faire tout cela et ça le tuait lui. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué que cet enfoiré faisait partie du duo d'agresseurs de son scorer ? Comment aussi, une personne tel que lui avait voulu abuser de son petit-ami ? Pourquoi l'as-t-il fait ? Et comment ? Après tout, Aomine était une masse, donc comment expliquer cela ? L'avait-il drogué ?

Mais soudainement, des voix le ramenèrent à la réalité.

 **-Kagami ! Bon sang mais calme toi !** s'écriait Midorima.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait le savoir. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Comme tout les autres. Ils ne savaient pas, alors ils ne comprendraient pas. Ni l'état du basané. Ni sa rage envers Haizaki. Ni les larmes de haine qui roulaient sur ses joues et qui lui arrachaient la peau, comme si il s'amusait à se verser de l'acide sur la gueule. Non personne ne comprenait. Enfin, si. Une seule, ou peut-être deux, mais sur le coup une seule et unique personne le comprenait assez pour le serrer dans ses bras et le calmer. Une seule personne aussi proche de son amant qu'il puisse l'être lui. La seule personne qui ait comprit le sens de cette bagarre soudaine.

Alors Momoi le traina à l'écart. Demandant aux autres de ne pas les déranger. Elle le traîna dans un vestiaire vide. Le fit s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs, le laissa pleurer tout son saoul pendant qu'elle s'assit à ses côtés. Et elle attendit que le rouge se calme avec une grande patience, surement une qualité requise après des années à supporter Aomine. Mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas là. Lui carressant les cheveux et le prenant dans ses bras quand ses sanglots devenaient de plus en plus puissants. Puis, au final, il se calma. Doucement, petit à petit, à son rythme, au rythme que lui permettaient ses nerfs, mais il se calma. Ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Et comme si ce sourire lui quémandait de parler, de se lâcher, le jeune homme, bien qu'en reniflant de temps à autre parla alors. Sans pour autant partir dans de longues phrases, dans de longues explications, de longues constatations, de longues tirades, que d'ailleurs même en le souhaitant il n'aurait pu faire en vu de son état.

 **-C'est l'un des deux** , qu'il lâcha finalement, tout simplement.

Pas besoin de plus pour la rose pour confirmer ses doutes. Pas besoin de plus pour qu'elle ne se lève et frappe du poing le mur face à elle. Se sentant coupable de la situation. Pas besoin d'une fraction de seconde supplémentaire pour que le basketteur n'arrête son amie et la prenne dans ses bras. Pas besoin de mots inutiles. Elle savait qu'il lui disait qu'elle n'était en aucun cas coupable de quoi que ce soit. Que comme lui, elle n'aurait jamais pu deviner. Alors cette échange la calma aussitôt. Elle ne pleura pas. Elle avait déjà user toutes les larmes de son corps depuis la première fois où elle avait vu son ami d'enfance défiguré. Mais son corps fut parcourut de puissants spasmes, comme si elle sanglotait intérieurement et qu'à l'extérieur seul des petits tremblements étaient visibles. Tout ceci disparut seulement à l'instant où le jeune homme l'a serra d'avantage dans ses bras.

Elle proposa alors de rejoindre les autres attroupés autour d'Aomine. Pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Tout deux étaient persuadés que rien de grave ne s'était produit durant leur absence, ou alors ils supposaient que le scorer ait surement du retrouvé connaissance. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le basané jonchait toujours sur le sol, déconnecté du monde. Sauf que contrairement à tout à l'heure, des hommes s'occupaient de l'adolescent. Pas comme tout à l'heure non plus. Quand ils étaient partis, les miracles et quelques adultes avaient essayés de le réveiller du mieux qu'il pouvait, même en lui balançant une carafe d'eau glacée sur la figure. En revenant, ils avaient imaginés milles scénarios différents. Des situations comiques, des joyeuses, tout pleins de scènes positifs. Alors comprenez leurs chocs quand ils virent des hommes qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus, vêtus bien différemment d'eux et essayant de réanimer le corps du basané avec...vous savez les machines qu'utilisent les médecins, les urgences pour essayer de réanimer quelqu'un dont le coeur à arrêter de battre ? Et bien avec ça, et rajoutez pour comprendre encore mieux la situation un Midorima qui leur annoncent que le coeur d'Aomine avait cesser de battre, du mieux qu'il pouvait. Car ce ne serait jamais facile d'annoncer ce genre de chose à qui que ce soit. La preuve car aussitôt, Momoi se jetta au sol et cria de toutes ses forces.

 **-RENDEZ MOI MON DAI-CHAN !** qu'elle s'égosillait. Et une seule et unique larme rejoignit son cri de détresse.

Et les médecins ou n'importe ce qu'ils sont se retenaient de lâcher à leurs tours des larmes suite au cri poignant de la jeune fille. Surtout en constatant qu'ils ne leur restait plus qu'un seul essai pour réanimer le jeune homme et que s'il n'y arrivait pas, il serait officiellement décédé. Laissant derrière lui des âmes détruites. Sans le savoir. Sans le vouloir. C'était ainsi, la vie était courte et périlleuse. Et l'adolescent semblait ne pas avoir peur du danger quand on examinait correctement du regard son corps. De ce qu'ils savaient sur son compte aussi on avait toujours dit que c'était un jeune homme arrogant et qui ne craignait rien, pas même sa propre ombre. Mais ils connaissaient le Aomine d'avant l'agression, car depuis celle-ci, le jeune homme avait apprit la signification du mot peur. Mot qui le rongeait encore une heure avant.

Alors l'un des médecins releva la tête. Observa les personnes présentes. Les spectateurs du match avaient été priés de quitter les lieux dès que les choses avaient commencés à s'evenimmer, donc il y avait beaucoup moins de monde. Se trouvant là les joueurs de la célèbre génération miracle, ainsi que deux trois autres lycéens, surement des amis de l'adolescent, ainsi que certains joueurs du club de basket de Tôô. Il identifia le proviseur et le coach de Tôô. Mais les personnes qui le toucha le plus était le petit joueur fantôme qu'il connaissait bien, étant son voisin depuis belle lurette. Ses yeux d'ordinaires inexpressifs, brillaient. Des larmes menaçant de couler au moindre geste ou à la moindre parole fatale. Puis les deux adolescents apparus après les autres, qu'il connaissait également. La jeune femme avait émit un cri puissant, de pure détresse, extrêmement poignant, lui ayant donner des frissons horribles. Elle était au sol, à genoux, criant sa peine avec une larme, une unique larme dévalant lentement sa joue droite. Elle tapait du poing le sol, elle saignait, elle s'en foutait. Et bien qu'on puisse le croire, la personne surement la plus brisée se trouvait juste aux côtés de la rose. Le jeune homme au mètre quatre-vingt-dix et aux cheveux bicolores rouge et noir, qui fixait le corps du basané, le regard vide. Ou peut-être pas vide, mais il avait l'impression que dans ses prunelles on pouvait distinguer un miroir se brisé. Au coin de son oeil, s'était scotcher une larme. Ses mains tremblaients, sa bouche était entre-ouverte, laissant clairement deviner qu'il peinait à prendre correctement son souffle. Et il savait aussi que s'il ne réussissait pas à réanimer le basané, la vie de tout ces jeunes gens changerait, obligatoirement, et surement pas dans une bonne voie.

Alors, il reprit son souffle, pria intérieurement et déclencha pour la dernière fois sa machine électrique qui devait ramener Aomine en vie. Puis quand son torse monta violement suite au choc, les personnes présentes retinrent leurs souffle. Et attendirent le verdict du médecin.

* * *

Je sais c'est très bof, mais bizzarement j'aime bien ce chapitre. Fin, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Aussi, je pense pas que le chapitre suivant soit aussi court, je l'imagine déjà bien plus long et je ne pense pas non plus, bien que ça ne soit pas sur, un gros écart de date.

A la prochaine !

 _ **basket21 :** Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Désolé, mais ce chapitre aussi est assez court... t'en fais pas, je penses me rattraper dans le suivant ! ;) Merci encore et pour mes chapitres, à quelle fréquence je les poste ? Je pense que t'as du le deviner sinon je vais t'éclairer, je n'en ai pas vraiment. Je peux très bien sortir deux chapitres à la suite dans la même semaine ou alors un mois après. Généralement j'essaye de ne pas dépasser le mois mais bon là, on va dire que c'est "exceptionelle" x) Allez, à la prochaine ! :D_

 _ **ahomine :** Hello ! Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise :D Aha pour la suite d'ont tu te poses des questions il faudra encore attendre le chapitre suivant, mais sinon j'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'auras plu ?^^ Oui, ce n'est pas du tout le même Mine qu'on peut voir partout ! Merci encore ! Oui, cette fiction est loin d'être terminée, ne t'en fais pas. Bien que je m'excuse encore de ce long retard ^^' Mais bon, à très vite j'espère ! :D_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ! Je suis désolée ! Je voulais poster ce chapitre bien plus tôt, mais j'ai eu pas mal d'imprévus ! Donc je m'excuse pour ceux qui l'attendait. Je remercie d'ailleurs tout ceux qui me laissent des commentaires et tout sa, ça me motive à continuer cette histoire et à l'écrire du mieux que je peux. En plus j'ai eu aussi pas mal de galère avec ce chapitre. J'avais des idées dont j'ai oublié, d'autres qui n'ont fait qu'aboutir à un résultat pittoresque et j'ai finalement (je pense) réussi à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Il regardait autour de lui, tout était blanc. Il voyait des maisons, des parcs, des écoles, les mêmes que dans son quartier. A une exception près. Les rues d'habitude bondées de monde étaient vides. Il tournait sur lui même, cherchait la moindre parcelle de vie. Il continuait toujours d'avancer droit devant lui. Ne sachant même pas pourquoi. Puis au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte que plus il avançait et plus les choses disparaissaient. Disparaissaient et ne laissant qu'une route toute pâle, sans parterre et sans ciel. Il prit peur. Puis devant lui se posta une grosse pierre. Une enveloppe y était déposée dessus et sur celle-ci était marqué _Daiki_. Il la prit alors, hâtivement, sortit une feuille de l'enveloppe et la lut. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture, mais il se souvenait, bien que vaguement, de la signature tout en bas de la page.

 _"Petit-frère,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre... c'est que tu t'apprêtes à mourir et que seul toi peut encore choisir pour lutter encore afin de vivre. Je sais, c'est bizarre. Tu ne sais pas où tu es et pourtant c'est l'endroit où tu vis et où tu as grandis. Je sais, c'est flippant de se rendre compte que tout autour de soit disparaît quand on avance de plus en plus. Et je sais que tu dois te demander d'où j'ai sortis cette lettre. Et bien je l'ai écris quelques temps après avoir rejoint l'autre côté. J'ai gentille-ment reçue l'autorisation de pouvoir la poser là. Si je l'ai fait, c'est pour être sûre que mon petit-frère chéri ne me rejoigne pas trop tôt. Je ne voudrais pas te voir avant que tu ais dépassé au moins la soixantaine. Pas que je ne veux pas te voir, te parler et te serrer dans mes bras, mais je veux que tu vives. Pleinement chaque minute que tu passes, chaque seconde où tu respires encore. J'aimerais même que le jour où tu mourras vraiment et où tu seras enfin près de moi, tu meures avec le sourire aux lèvres._

 _Bref, en tout cas, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu arriver pour que tu arrives là, je veux juste que tu rebrousses chemin. J'espère que tu as assez de force pour le faire. Moi je ne l'ai pas eu._

 _Je ne sais pas non plus ce que tu as traversé durant mon absence, je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé. Peut-être que tu as eu un accident, peut-être que tu as tourné dans de mauvaises choses qui se sont retournés contre toi, je ne sais pas._

 _Mon seul et unique souhait serait que tu vives ta vie à fond et que tu fasses demi-tour._

 _Je t'aime plus que tout Daiki._

 _M.A, ta grande-sœur qui t'adore._

 _P-S: Je t'enfermais dans ce placard pour que tu comprennes le mot peur. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop méchante. Je voulais seulement que tu ne sois pas surpris par ce sentiment plus tard dans la vie. Comme ça m'a fait. "_

Une, deux, trois gouttes qui tombèrent au sol. Trois perles salées qui invoquèrent tout un torrent de larmes tandis que le jeune homme repartit en courant de là où il venait. Bientôt, le blanc disparut. Tout réapparut puis la couleur vint à son tour et enfin la lettre brûla dans sa main.

Il ouvra grand les yeux en sursautant bruyamment. Il voyait flou au début et plus nettement ensuite. Il discerna facilement les silhouettes de Kagami et Momoi, qui eux se jetèrent rapidement dans ses bras. Il identifia deux hommes comme étant des médecins qui décollèrent la glue aux cheveux roses du basané afin de vérifier son état. Ils lui posèrent quelques questions puis s'en allèrent rapidement, sourires aux lèvres. Une fois partis, Momoi ne s'attarda pas à se rejeter dans les bras de son ami, tout en riant de joie. Le bleu sourit tendrement, les autres aussi. Ces derniers partirent alors chacun leur tour. Bientôt, il ne restait plus que Kagami, Kuroko, Momoi, Aomine bien-sûr et Kise.

D'ailleurs, ils allaient également bougés. Kise avait appelé un taxi afin de les déposer. Quand celui-ci arriva, on entendit le basané beugler toutes les trente secondes à ses amis qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Le chauffeur, si vous l'auriez interrogé, aurait surement confirmé qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais conduire ce taxi ce jour-là. C'était insupportable de devoir supporter un type qui apparaissait et disparaissait d'un coup, ainsi qu'un couple de deux géants, dont l'un était blessé et de plus extrêmement fier et têtu. Puis pour finir, un mannequin blond qui se prenait pour un gps et qui fit perdre le chemin une dizaines de fois. La seule étant plutôt calme était la jeune fille, mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Si elle avait été aussi calme c'était parce qu'elle s'était endormie au bout de la troisième fois où le blondinet les avait fait perdre. Bref, il était devenu fou et avait eu un sourire de quatre kilomètres de long une fois qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Sinon, rapidement descendus du véhicule, les cinq amis montèrent chez Kagami. Le rouge fit immédiatement couché le bleu, avec l'aide de Momoi, qui cette dernière s'endormit en même temps que le basané et dans les bras de ce dernier sous le tendre sourire de l'as de Seirin. Il les mit dans des positions corrects et confortables et les couvrit d'une douce et légèrement épaisse couverture, avant de rejoindre ses deux autres amis dans le salon. Là son sourire s'effaça et il se retenu de casser tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

 **-Je vais le tuer** , répéta-t-il une vingtaine de fois consécutives tout en s'asseyant près de Kise.

Pour l'arrêter, Kuroko le gifla et lui ordonna de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

 **-Déjà pour le moment on tue personnes, d'accord Kagami-kun ? On réfléchit et on aide Aomine. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il ira mieux.**

 **-Je sais mais...mais...mais regarde ce qu'il a fait ! Il a failli le tuer ! Il fait partit des deux types qu'on cherchait ! Il...Il a défiguré et violé Daiki putain ! Tu veux que je me calme comment ? Comment !**

Kuroko tourna alors la tête en direction de Kise qui n'était au courant de rien à propos de l'agression du basané. Il avait les yeux ronds, la mâchoire prête à toucher le sol. Et miraculeusement guérie de son choc, sous les yeux éberlués du petit fantôme, il se joignit à Kagami pour trouver des plans de meurtres et de tortures. Le turquoise se pinça fortement l'arrête du nez et frappa ses deux amis.

 **-Bon, vous vous calmez à la fin ?! Vous allez les réveiller ! Et ça ne sert à rien de planifier des choses qu'on ne fera jamais ! Vous n'êtes pas des meurtriers, ne vous croyez pas dans un putain de film !**

Les deux se résignèrent et hochèrent du chef.

 **-Mais on va faire quoi dans ce cas ?** demanda Kise.

 **-C'est simple. On va trouver l'acolyte d'Haizaiki, puis demander à Akashi et les autres de nous aider à régler cette affaire** , dit une voix se rapprochant d'eux, identifier comme étant celle de Momoi qui venait de se réveiller. **Et aussi ça serait sympas de parler moins fort la prochaine fois, j'ai même pas pu dormir tranquillement** , bailla t-elle. **Heureusement que Dai-chan à le sommeil lourd.**

 **-Désolé Momoicchi !**

 **-Pas grave. Dit Taiga-kun ?**

 **-Ouais ?**

 **-Je peux utiliser ta cuisine ? J'ai faim et je pense vous concocter quelque chose également au passage.**

Kise regarda Kagami, Kagami regarda Kuroko, Kuroko regarda Kise, avant de se tourner tout trois d'un seul homme vers la rose.

 **-Ne te dérange surtout pas, je m'en occuperais !** s'écria alors le rouge en courant presque dans sa cuisine.

Momoi comprit immédiatement que c'était pour éviter de manger sa cuisine quelque peu aussi réussie que celle d'Aida Riko. Kise se prit d'un fou rire. Momoi prit un air faussement vexée et s'assit au près du turquoise. Ce dernier passa discrètement son bras autour de sa taille. La jeune fille rougit et fixa Kuroko droit dans les yeux. Il sourit.

 **-Te fâche pas** , lui dit-il dans l'oreille.

Comme réponse, elle se lova d'avantage dans ses bras et lui sourit. Il respira son parfum et embrassa son front. Et tout sa sous l'inattention de Kise qui s'était soudainement prit de passion par la télé qui diffusait les plus beaux mannequins du monde. Espérant sans doute paraître dedans.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir dîner, Kise leur fit remarquer que le lendemain était le week-end. Tous très contents, décidèrent de le passer ensemble.

 **-Vous dormez ici ce soir ?** les invita tout trois Kagami.

Aucune réponse négative. Momoi partit dans la chambre à couchée pour vérifier que son ami d'enfance dort toujours à poing fermé. Et sans faire de bruit, elle s'empara d'un t-shirt de ce dernier en guise de pyjama et partit se changer dans la salle de bain en refermant lentement la porte de la chambre.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle ferma la porte à clé et se déshabilla pour ne garder que ses sous-vêtements. Et à l'instant où elle s'apprêtait retirer son soutien-gorge, elle remarqua la présence de Kuroko, le nez en sang, la fixant. Elle devint alors toute rouge et se cacha derrière la première serviette passant sur son chemin.

 **-Tu peux l'enlever si tu veux** , dit le fantôme.

La rose s'apprêta à le taper avec un savon, se disant que son Tetsu chéri n'était qu'un pervers. Mais elle se stoppa quand le jeune homme se retourna.

 **-Je regarde pas, t'en fais pas.**

 **-Merci** , dit-elle alors, un peu rassurée.

 **-Je t'ai quand même vu en sous-vêtement ça n'aurait presque rien changer de toute manière.**

Il finit tout de même par se manger le savon sur le crâne. Elle se dépêcha de se changer et informa le fantôme qu'il pouvait se retourner.

 **-C'était pas gentil le savon** , informa le turquoise.

 **-Tu n'avais qu'à pas dire de bêtises.**

Elle s'apprêta alors à déverrouiller la porte et s'en aller mais le fantôme l'en empêcha.

 **-Attends.**

 **-Oui ?**

Il l'embrassa. Passionnément. Elle rendit le baiser, ils l'approfondirent d'avantage, entremêlant leurs langues. Puis le jeune homme partit. La rose elle, cru perdre l'équilibre. Elle souriait niaisement, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment des milliards de fois et n'aurait nullement pensé que ça se serait passé ainsi. Dans cet endroit. Et elle était également certaine que ce baiser était nettement meilleur que dans ses rêves. Elle toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts, respira fortement de joie et rejoignit ses amis.

Quand elle arriva elle trouva Kuroko et Kise devant un match de basket-ball et Kagami enfilait ses chaussures ainsi que son manteau.

 **-Tu va où ?** demanda-t-elle.

 **-A la supérette avant qu'il ferme.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Je vais prendre des boissons et des petits trucs à grignoter, tu veux quelque chose ?**

- **Du chocolat s'il te plaît.**

 **-C'est noter, à tout' !**

 **-Fait attention à toi !**

 **-T'en fais pas.**

Il sortit alors et la jeune fille s'installa entre ses deux vieux compagnons de Teiko et regarda le match avec eux. Avec Kuroko, ils se lancèrent quelques regards. L'un regardait l'autre et quand il remarquait, l'autre détournait le regard et c'était alors la place à l'autre d'admirer l'autre. Kise, pour une fois, ne rata pas une miette de la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux et sourit.

A quelques rues de là, Kagami marchait. Il entra dans la supérette, fit rapidement ses achats, se rappelant à la dernière minute que la rose souhaitait du chocolat, il s'en empara, prit également d'autres friandises en tout genre au passage et se rendit à la caisse. Il paya et sortit très vite et bouscula quelqu'un sans faire exprès.

 **-Désolé !** s'excusa t-il avant de discerner qui s'était. **Hanamiya ?**

Ce dernier lui lança un regard mauvais, se leva et traça sa route.

Le rouge soupira. Et au même instant, pendant que Kuroko et Momoi se zieutaient sous les yeux de Kise amusé, Kagami jeta un dernier regard sur le jeune homme qui venait de s'en aller. Et dans ce même moment, Aomine laissa une larme faire le trajet sur sa joue durant ce qui aurait du être un bon sommeil.

* * *

Et voilàààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A très vite ! :D

 _ **Luna** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je sais c'est pas top-top ce que je fais à Mine ! Merci encore et voici la suite qui j'espère t'a plu !_

 _ **Guest:** Oui je sais x) de vrais salauds ! Merci beaucoup !_

 _ **erza scarlett** : Merciiiii beaucoup ça me fait super plaisir ! Je suppose que je n'ai pas briser tes espoirs ;)_

 _ **basket21:** Merciiii beaucoup pour ta review ! Je t'avoue que même moi je me suis demandé quel merde j'avais foutu et si j'avais mit n'importe quoi x) Bon heureusement qu'il parait que ça ne soit pas totalement faux ce que j'ai mis mais bref ! Merci encore ! (J'espère que ce chapitre est classé dans les chapitres de qualité x), j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis, à très vite j'espère ! )_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey ! Je suis désolé, je vous avais promis de publier plus tôt, mais je suis tombée malade donc je n'ai pas pus écrire. En plus de base j'étais partie sur une idée différente et j'ai encore changé. Bref, aussi à chaque fois je vous parle de chapitre plus long mais je pense qu'il feront plutôt cette taille là. Car je n'y arrive pas, pile quand je pense écrire encore ci et ça que je trouve la fin du chapitre qui me coule dans mon élan. Bon, je m'excuse encore !

Mais je tiens aussi à vous remercier de continuer à lire ma fic, de la commenter, de l'aimer, tout ! Je vous aime ! :D

Sans plus de blabla supplémentaire, je vous laisse avec la suite ! (Les réponses aux guest sont comme d'habitude à la fin du chapitre !)

* * *

Aomine était assit sur le canapé et essayait de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé durant son sommeil. La maison était vraiment dans un état pitoyable, pourtant il ne voyait aucune bouteille d'alcool dans les parages, ni de pillons, rien. Un monstre avait-il envahit les lieux ?

Des couettes, des coussins et des couvertures couvraient chaque partie du sol de la grande salle. Sur la table, plusieurs boîtes de jeux vidéos traînaient, recouverts de chocolat complètement fondu. Crade. Plus loin, Kise dormait, serrant fort une lampe de chevet dans ses bras. Encore pire, Kuroko dormait, la tête bien dans les fesses du blond et en tenant la main de Momoi. D'ailleurs en s'approchant d'elle, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait les pieds plongées dans une grosse flaque de cola. Aomine se pinça l'arrête du nez et continua à regarder autour de lui. Il distingua bientôt la silhouette de son petit-ami. Près de sa tête, plus particulièrement de sa bouche s'étallait une bouillis dégueulasse identifiée comme étant du vomis. Il remarqua de plus, un trait séché allant de la commissure des lèvres du rouge au bas de son menton. Surement aussi du vomis. Enfin, il tomba sur trois bouteilles d'alcool et comprit l'état de la baraque. Etant donné que de plus, ces quatre idiots ne tenaient pas hyper bien l'alcool. (En vérité, il y avait encore v'la les désastres, mais je vais passer le sujet sinon on en aura pour au moins le mois !)

Il laissa ses amis tels qu'ils étaient et partit en quête de la télécommande de la télévision, évidemment introuvable. Il déclara vite forfait puis tomba sur un téléphone portable. Celui de Momoi. Il le déverouilla, sachant très bien qu'il saurait grâce à cela au moins deux-trois choses sur ce qui s'était déroulé la nuit dernière.

Immédiatement, un fichier se pointa, demandant à être sauvegardé. Il cliqua dessus et découvrit quelques vidéos qu'il s'empressa de regarder.

Sur la première, on vit Momoi piégé Kuroko, lui faisant croire qu'elle prenait une photo tandis que c'était une vidéo. Après avoir sut la vérité, le turquoise fit une petite moue vexé de s'être bêtement fait avoir. Parcontre, Aomine ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient dehors et visiblement seul à seul. Bon, il ne dira rien, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait pour que cette relation qu'avait ses deux amis se développe. La vidéo ne s'arrêta cependant pas à la. On les voyait rentrer. Sur le chemin, Momoi filmait sa hanche, entourée du bras du petit fantôme. Ils parlaient, mais de rien de bien intéressant. De toute manière ça ne dura pas des lustres. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant chez Kagami. On entendit la jeune fille dire que l'appartement était bizarrement bien silencieux. Kuroko acquiesça. Ils entrèrent sans bruit. Et la vidéo se coupa là. Aomine pesta et cliqua sur la seconde.

Il comprit alors que c'était la suite de la premièe vidéo et il sourit de satisfaction. Il vit alors les deux compères s'approcher silencieusement de Kise et Kagami et ils ne purent s'empêcher d'exploser de rire à la vue de ces derniers en train de regarder Franklin. Le basané explosa de rire aussi. Oui, ils regardaient Franklin la petite tortue. Celle qui sait soit disant lacer ses chaussures qu'il a même pas. Bref, en vérité, ils riaient surtout pour le rouge. Car ils savaient déjà que le blond aimait beaucoup les dessins-animés, aussi enfantins soient-ils. Aomine tourna alors le regard vers le corp endormit de son amant avec un grand sourire moqueur. Et pour ce qui était de la vidéo, celle-ci fut coupée dès que Kagami frôla visiblement la crise cardiaque en voyant ses amis, qui les filmaient toujours.

Le basané s'empressa de cliquer sur la troisème et avant dernière vidéo, où on voyait Momoi, Kise,Kuroko et Kagami rassemblés autour de la petite table. On vit alors une bouteille de vodka complètement vide, traînant sur le canapé. Aomine haussa un sourcil, souleva l'une des couvertures et tomba sur la même bouteille que celle de la vidéo. Il soupira. Il allait continuer à regarder la suite, mais le portable s'éteignit brusquement. Plus de batterie. Il partit le brancher, puis prit l'initiative de réveiller les quatres crétins. Il se rendit donc dans la cuisine, en évitant les flaques de boissons diverses et surtout de vomis, puis s'empara d'une grosse casserole ainsi que d'un petit bâton en bois. La suite, vous l'auriez surement deviné. Aomine tapa le plus fort possible sur la casserole avec le bâton, émettant un bruit à réveillé les morts ou au moins ceux qui étaient dans le coma.

Kagami releva la tête, idem pour Momoi. Cette dernière cependant ne se releva pas dès qu'elle vit sa main serrer par celle de Kuroko. Ce dernier releva d'ailleurs, cinq minutes plus tard, mais tout de même à temps la tête. Car à peine avait-il bougé que Kise émit un énorme pet qui empesta la pièce. Le blond ouvrit les yeux et s'étira tranquillement après cela. Tandis que Kuroko et Momoi étaient partits rejoindre leurs deux autres amis qui s'étaient enfermés dans la cuisine. Là-bas aussi, on frôla la catastrophe. Aomine ordonna à son petit-ami de nettoyer la merde qu'il avait foutu avec son putain de vomis avant que celui de Momoi ne s'étalle sur les lieux encore propres. Le rouge s'éxécuta malgré lui, le crâne prêt à exploser. Kuroko était encore à moitié endormit. Il avait la tête dans l'évier, heureusement vide et propre.

- **J'veux du chocolat** , sortit soudainement la rose.

- **Désolé Satsu mais le seul chocolat que j'ai vu a complètement fondu sur mon Fifa17 !**

 **-Quoi ! T'as niquer le cd ?** s'écria le rouge.

 **-Non, la boîte,** dit le bleu.

- **Pourquoi tu t'énerves alors ?** demanda Momoi calmement alors que le basané se retenait de produire un crime.

 **-Satsu m'énerve pas ! Déjà qu'on peut pas sortir de cet cuisine à cause de cet abrutit de mannequin copieur !**

- **J'ai dormis dans ses fesses, ça me dégoûte. S'il te plaît tue moi Aomine-kun.**

 **-Ferme là Tetsu, te la ramène pas non plus ! ... Bien que je compatis un peu.**

Dans son coin, oublié durant quelques minutes, le tigre de Seirin sourit. Il avait l'impression de voir son Aomine. Celui avant l'agression. Qui crit partout. Qui rit et qui est blasé de tout en même temps. Celui qui a envie de tuer tout le monde mais qui veut au fond de lui prendre quelques personnes tel que lui, Kuroko, Momoi et même Kise dans ses bras, par exemple. Il faudrait juste qu'il ait la dalle et il refera entièrement sa journée.

- **J'ai faim,** dit alors le basané, faisant relever la tête du rouge.

Sa y est. Il avait refait sa journée avant même qu'elle ne commence. Kagami sourit. Ses yeux brillaient de joie.

- **Le frigo est derrière toi** , dit la rose.

Aomine se retourna, ouvrit le frigo et se mit à rire.

- **Pourquoi Aomine-kun rit comme une baleine ?** demanda Kuroko, toujours la tête dans l'évier.

- **Parce qu'il y a un crétin qui a mit la téélcommande de la télé dans le frigo** , répondit le basané.

Les trois pouffèrent. Puis on vit le blond entrouvrir la porte et passer sa tête au travers.

 **-C'est bon, vous pouvez revenir !**

 **-Ca pue toujours ?**

 **-Non, j'ai mis du désodorisant des toilettes.**

- **Bordel, mais maintenant on a le salon qui pue les chiottes, c'est ça ?** demanda le basané, prêt à exploser la tête du copieur.

 **-Mais t'inquiète Aominecchi ! Ca sent juste la lavande. Alors vous n'avez juste à pas inviter Midorimacchi !**

 **-Pourquoi on appelerait Midorima ?** demanda le rouge.

 **-Il est allergique à la lavande** , répondit la jeune fille.

- **Bref, j'te préviens Kise, si ça schlingue encore et que mes narines explosent, j'te tue** , dit Aomine, très sérieusement.

Enfin, ils retournèrent dans le salon. Effectivement ça ne puait plus vraiment mais l'odeur de la lavande dégoutait de plus en plus que les minutes passaient.

Aomine s'était installé sur un pouf, en face de la télévision, allumé sur une chaîne qui diffusait la télé-réalité du moment. Il avait également ramené à bouffer et déjeunait tranquillement tandis qu'il avait ordonné aux quatres autres de nettoyer l'appart. Habituellement, le désordre ne le dérangeait pas mais là, il ne pouvait pas risquer de rester dans une baraque limite prête à être envahit par les cafards. Surtout que l'odeur gerbe-lavande commençait vraiment à lui donner envie de sauter par la fenêtre.

* * *

Kuroko et Momoi s'installèrent dans le balcon. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis des heures. Kagami et Aomine étaient partits se coucher. Kise squattait la salle de bain pour on ne sait quels raisons.

La rose se lova dans les bras du fantôme. Il lui embrassa le sommet du crâne recouvert de cheveux roses avec lesquelles il jouait. Il faisait glisser les mèches roses entre ses doigts pendant que la jeune fille jouait elle avec la main de Kuroko. Elle finit bientôt par prendre la main du garçon dans la sienne. Ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts. Et humèrent chacun le parfum de l'autre.

 **-Satsuki ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Je t'aime.**

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime.** Et elle sourit avant de sursauter bruyamment.

Car l'autre andouille blonde venait d'assister au petit dialogue et n'avait pas pu étouffer un sanglot. Il était visiblement très émotif. Kuroko soupira, déçu que Kise s'incruste de nouveau partout. Momoi réconforta Kise qui commençait sérieusement à devenir fou. Il se lamentait sur sa vie de célibataire et sur le fait qu'il ne trouvera soit disant jamais botte à son pied. Bientôt ça partit clairement encore plus en couilles. Excusez mon langage. Mais c'était la vérité. Le blond était passé de sa vie sentimentale à son soit disant hamster thaîlandais qui s'était suicidé il y a quelques jours. On avait complètement perdu Kise. Kuroko se tapait la tête contre le mur derrière lui. Momoi, elle, s'était ramené une canette de bière et écoutait le blond avec attention.

Le petit turquoise, ne supportant plus cela, surtout à deux heures du matin, décida d'aller se coucher. Laissant les deux restant ensemble.

- **J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais !** s'écria doucement Kise après que Kuroko soit partit dans la direction de la chambre d'amis.

 **-Tout de même Kise-kun ! Tu aurais pu, soit intervenir plus tôt, soit plus tard, soit même pas du tout !**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Parce qu'il était trop mignon ! Et t'as tout gâché !**

 **-Désolé, mais je voulais vraiment que tu me dises ce que tu voulais me dire cet après-midi et que tu n'as pas pûs !**

 **-Bon, enfaite, je voulais te dire à toi parceque mine de rien t'es le plus réfléchis de tous. Un peu. Bref, je cherche un plan pour coincer Haizaki. J'en ai peut-être un mais ce n'est pas du tout sûr. Et fallait au moins une personne pour m'aider à en trouver une ! Aomine c'était pas possible, il aurait été mal ou je sais même pas enfaite, mais il est direct rayé de la liste. Kagami, il se serait exité pour rien, ça m'aurais plus dérangé qu'autre chose ! Et Tetsu, lui est la personne qui n'établit jamais de plan et qui fonce tête baissée sans réfléchir. Donc, il ne reste que toi. Qui a les compétences, de plus. Parcontre, je connais ton horrible défaut d'avoir des difficultés à tenir ta bouche fermée, donc j'espère que les autres ne viendront en aucun cas vers moi pour me demander des infos sur ce que je te raconterais ou quoi.**

- **Mais t'en fais pas Momoicchi ! Je gère !**

 **-J'espère bien ! Je te fais confiance, ne me trahis pas !**

 **-Promis ! Bon, tu me racontes ?**

 **-Oh non pas maintenant ! J'ai trop sommeil et ma mini-tirade d'explications et de négociations avec toi m'a encore plus fatiguée ! A demain !**

Et elle s'en alla. Laissant Kise seul. Plus curieux que jamais.

Le blond, quelques heures plus tard, n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil. Il se leva de son futon en embarquant une couverture dans laquelle il s'enroula une fois assit sur le balcon. Le jour n'allait pas tardé à se lever. Il fut donc présent durant le levé du soleil qu'il trouvait magnifique, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Mais, malgré cette vue agréable et belle, les questions qui fusaient dans sa tête ne cessaient pas.

 _Où se cachait Haizaki ?_

 _Qui était son complice ?_

 _Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Quel était le fameux plan de Momoi ? Marcherait-il aussi ?_

 _Comment allait vraiment Aomine ? Serait-il capable de faire des folies, et pas des bonnes ?_

Et le plus important : _Pourquoi Haizaiki et l'inconnu avaient-ils fait ça au basané ?_

C'était sur ses pensées que Kise commença a avoir les paupières lourdes. Il sourit. Enfin, il allait se reposer. Surtout qu'ils vont surement sortir dans l'après-midi jusqu'à peut-être même tard le soir, alors valait mieux qu'il ne fatigue pas dans la journée à cause de sa foutue nuit blanche. Qui d'ailleurs attirerait les fourdres de Momoi. Pas parcequ'il ressemblera à un zombie. Pas parcequ'il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Mais car le manque de sommeil faisait le même effet qu'à un bourré sur Kise. Déjà qu'il parlait beaucoup, il parlait davantage en manque de sommeil. Il ne mentait jamais et aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder pour lui tout ce qu'il savait. Donc il pourrait balancer sans s'en rendre compte que la rose ait peut-être un plan pour retrouver Haizaki, pour remonter le moral du basané, le faire sentir mieux, comme avant. Et bref, ça fouterait gravement le bordel. Fallait donc éviter le désastre.

Il retourna alors dans le salon. Pile au moment où il allait se rallonger, il entendit le bruit d'un téléphone recevant un message. Il alla à la table basse qui était face à la télévision. Vérifia déjà que ce n'était pas le sien. Puis il vit une petite lueur verte clignoter du portable de Aomine. Ni une, ni deux, il s'empara du portable, déverouilla l'écran et se rendit dans les messsages. C'était un message de Murasakibara.

Kise fut étonné. Qu'est ce que le paresseux de service faisait debout à cette heure. Il remonta un peu la conversation et il fut davantage sous le choc.

" _Murasakibara ?"_

 _"Oui Mine-chin ?"_

 _"T'avais bien un flingue chez toi, non ? Tu pourrais me le passer dès que tu peux ?"_

 _"Pourquoi faire ?"_

 _"T'occupe, contente toi de me le donner"_

 _"Je sais pas où il est"_

 _"M'en fous, tu le trouves"_

 _"Je l'ai trouvé ! Appelle moi pour me dire quand tu veux que je te le passe"_

Le dernier message était celui qu'il venait de recevoir. Kise se retint de lâcher le téléphone au sol, tellement il était choquer.

Il se murmura alors à lui-même :

 ** _-Mais qu'est ce que tu as en tête Aominecchi ?_**

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bien que je suis certaine de vous rendre tous fous à vous faire attendre la confrontation entre les agresseurs de Mine et tous les autres ! A bientôt ! :D

 **Luna :** _Hey ! Mercii, et voici donc la suite ! J'espère qu'elle t'aura plus ! :D_

 **basket21:** _Hey ! Si tu veux je te permets de me tuer car il n'y encore rien eu à peu près ! Mais je pense que le prochain chapitre aura plus d'actions ! En tout cas merci encore de ta review ! A la prochaine !:D_

 _Passez une bonne semaine !_

Désolé si j'en ais oublié ! Mais je pense avoir répondue à tous le monde auparavant ! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hey ! Nouveau chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ais pu mettre pour le poster. Comme d'habitude vous me direz, mais celui-là était écrit voire terminé depuis longtemps. J'étais juste trop malade et trop fatiguée pour le poster. Je suis vraiment navrée. J'espère en tout cas, qu'il vous plaira ! Il est très court par contre, attention ! C'est juste que la suite est largement plus longue et que fallait que je fasse ainsi x).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à très vite !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, même si je fais du OOC de temps en temps.

* * *

Il se tenait debout devant lui, droit comme un pic. La haine se lisait sur les traits de son visage et des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Sa respiration était un peu saccadée. Et il se mordait la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang. Il leva son bras droit, dans sa main le flingue que Murasakibara lui avait prêté sans poser ne serait ce une seule question. Et loin derrière lui, cacher derrière des poubelles, Kise regardait la scène avec frayeur et inquiétude. Et puis, pour finir, devant lui, dans la direction où le pistolet était pointé : Hanamiya. Ce dernier tremblait et respirait fort en suppliant Aomine en vain de ne rien faire.

 **-Fais pas ça !**

On entendit le bruit d'une détonation, puis d'une deuxième et un bruit sourd d'un corps tombant au sol, baignant bientôt dans une flaque de son propre sang. Une balle à la tête et une balle dans les couilles. Le basané se rapprocha du corps, en pleurant. Il rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille. S'il l'entendait tant mieux, sinon tant pis.

 **-Je te hais. Toi et ton fils de pute de pote. Vous m'avez détruit comme personnes bande d'enfoirés ! J'ai encore mal, dis toi. J'arrive pas à oublier, à tourner la page sur ce qui s'est passé. Avant je cherchais des miroirs et je m'admirais, maintenant je les évite. Car voir mon corps, me fait voir les marques que vous m'avez laisser et vos visages apparaissent soudainement devant moi. Et moi, je pleure comme une merde, je me fais du mal, je fais du mal aux autres sans le vouloir. Bref, j'en dirais pas plus. Je sais que t'es mort, ça y est ! Que peut-être tu m'entends pas et que je parle surement dans le vent, mais je vais te garantir ici et maintenant que je trouverais ton pote et je le tuerais aussi. Au revoir Hanamiya, vas bien crever en enfer.**

Il lâcha le corps du plus âgé. Essuya ses larmes avec la manche de son gilet. Il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de son portable et composa rapidement un numéro.

- **Allô,** répondit une voix un peu dur.

- **Oui, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.**

 **-A quel propos ?**

 **-J'ai tué quelqu'un.**

L'interlocuteur haussa un sourcil puis demanda :

- **Qui ?**

 **-Hanamiya.**

 **-Pour quels raisons l'as tu tué ?**

 **-Me le demande pas, s'il te plaît.**

 **-Mais si je ne connais même pas la raison de ce meurtre, du meurtre que TU as commis, pourquoi t'aiderais-je ?**

 **-C'est pas pour moi, j'm'en fous. J'pourrais crever en prison que j'm'en battrais royalement les couilles. Ça ne me ferait rien. C'est juste que j'ai utilisé le flingue de Murasakibara. J'veux pas qu'il ait des ennuis par ma faute.**

 **-Bon, très bien, je vais envoyé des hommes là-bas. Envoie moi l'adresse par message et dégage de suite du lieu avant que quelqu'un ne débarque de je ne sais où. Et je t'interdit de réutiliser le gun de Murasakibara à l'avenir. C'est un ordre donc t'as pas intérêt à me désobéir.**

 **-D'accord. Merci Akashi.**

Il raccrocha, laissa le corps à présent sans vie d'Hanamiya, se retourna, traça tout droit. Il s'arrêta vers les poubelles, à la vue d'une chevelure blonde et d'une tête familière. Il s'empara alors de Kise et s'en alla dans le parc voisin.

Bien que partis depuis au moins une dizaine de minutes de la ruelle, Aomine ne lâcha toujours pas le bras de son ami. Du coup, il le traîna avec lui et bientôt, ils s'assirent tous deux sur un banc.

- **Tu as tous vu ?** demanda Aomine, en regardant fixement le blond droit dans les yeux.

 **-Oui, je t'ais suivis.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-J'ai vu le message que Murasakibara t'as envoyé.**

 **-Putain, et alors ?** commença à s'énervé le basané, en serrant davantage le bras du blond. **Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre que j'aie un flingue sur moi alors que même le propriétaire s'en fout clairement ? Et surtout qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre de ce que je fais avec ?**

 **-J'ai cru que t'allais te tirer une balle ! A toi ! Comment veux tu que je saches que tu tuerais Hanamiya ? Déjà comment veux tu que je saches que Hanamiya était dans le coup alors que tu n'as dit à personne l'identité de tes agresseurs ? Crétin ! Et qu'est ce que ça peut me foutre ? Tu es mon ami. Et j'vais pas laisser mon ami se faire du mal et je pourrais encore moins concevoir le fait de voir mon ami se tuer devant mes yeux alors que j'aurais très bien pu éviter la chose ! Tu comprends ?**

 **-Non ! Non ! Non !**... et il continua à crier des "non", en tremblant, en se tenant la tête, faisant alors paniqué Kise.

 **-Aominecchi, calme toi !**

* * *

- **Où y sont passés ces deux là ?** demanda Kagami pour la énième fois. **Y répondent même pas au téléphone.**

 **-Y sont peut-être allés se faire un one-and-one ?**

 **-Peut-être. On fait quoi nous dans ce cas ?**

 **-On va en ville ?** proposa Satsuki.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, sans se rendre compte du piège dans lequel ils étaient tombés. Aller en ville avec Satsuki voulait clairement dire _prépare toi à faire les boutiques_. _Et ne soit pas choqué non plus si ça dure des heures._ Aomine aurait du leur apprendre. Bon, ils comprendront maintenant pourquoi le basané faisait toujours tout un cinéma à ce sujet. Ils arrêteront de la défendre et défendront plutôt le scorer. Bref, en gros : Satsuki+magasins= enfer.

Si y'avait une chose à formule mathématique que Aomine avait comprit dans toute sa vie c'était celle là.

Allons voir donc ce que sont devenus Kagami et Kuroko après 2h à faire boutiques sur boutiques avec la rose.

 **-Maintenant que j'y pense, bonne chance poto, t'es clairement dans la merde,** chuchota Kagami à son collègue aux cheveux bleus.

N'ayant aucune réponse, le rouge tourna la tête en direction de son ami et le vit en train de se noyer dans une vague de déprime tout en essayant de s'assommer avec l'un des mannequins du magasin. Il se précipita pour l'arrêter.

 **-Arrête Kagami-kun, laisse moi m'assommer tranquillement.**

 **-Pas la peine de se mettre dans cet état Kuroko, enfin !**

 **-Mais imagine j'la mets enceinte. Et que c'est une fille.**

 **-Mais c'est super !**

 **-Pas du tout ! Imagine si elle est comme sa mère, j'suis foutu...**

 **-Ah je sais pas quoi te dire là.**

 **-Ben dit rien.**

 **-Oh les garçons, on y va !** s'écria Satsuki derrière eux, qui venait d'arriver. **Ben Tetsu, qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Rien, allons-y** , dit-il calmement en déposant le mannequin.

Il emboîta le pas, le nez et l'arcade un peu en sang, comme si de rien n'était sous les yeux désespérés des deux autres.

 **-Tetsu, attends nous !**

Ils le rattrapèrent et continuèrent leur chemin après s'être arrêté dans une pharmacie pour prendre le besoin afin d'arranger le petit fantôme.

 **-Satsuki-chan, t'en as pas marre ? On a pas déjà fait tous les magasins ?** demanda Kagami.

 **-On a peine fait la moitié, mais j'avoue que ça m'a un peu fatigué. On reviendra un autre jour. Allons plutôt boire un verre en terrasse et après le temps qu'on rentre, les garçons seront surement déjà arriver à l'appart.**

Ils s'installèrent bientôt sur la terrasse d'un magnifique bar. Commandèrent joyeusement chacun une boisson tout en discutant.

 **-Taiga-kun ?**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Est ce que Dai-chan fait bien ses nuits ? Je m'inquiète encore.**

 **-On dirait que tu parles d'un bébé.**

 **-C'est bien un gros bébé, non ?**

 **-Pas faux. Bah enfaîte, c'est jamais pareil. Un coup y va pas mal trembler, parfois pleurer. Mais ça lui arrive d'avoir aussi un bon sommeil, sans tourment. Au moins j'suis content, il a toujours confiance en moi.**

 **-Pourquoi il n'aurait pas confiance ? Il t'aime.**

 **-Il m'aime, je l'aime. Mais après avoir vécu sa, y pourrait avoir peur que j'abuse également de lui, surtout dans son état, plus bas que jamais, malheureusement.**

 **-T'as pas tord. Mais comment tu sais qu'il te fait confiance ?**

 **-Il dort en caleçon, s'il se méfiait y mettrait pleins d'habits. Voire y dormirait même pas avec moi. Et puis, il se serrerait pas à moi la nuit quand il a peur.**

 **-J'espère que ça passera vite** , dit Kuroko, oublié durant quelques minutes.

Et alors que Kagami allait reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson, son téléphone sonna. Il reposa donc son verre et s'empara du portable. Il regarda rapidement le nom et s'empressa de décrocher quand il vit que c'était marqué _Kise_.

 **-C'est qui ?** demanda Satsuki.

 **-Kise. Oui, Kise, vous êtes où ?**

 **-On a un gros problème !** criait la voix du blond dans l'appareil, avec une voix abattue, triste et essoufflée.

 **-Calme toi Kise et explique moi.**

 **-C'est trop long, venez vite !**

 **-Putain mais parle clairement ! Venir où ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ! Oh !**

 **-Les flics ont embarqués Aominecchi.**

Et il raccrocha. Kagami lâcha le téléphone qui finit par se briser au sol. Et il cria. Toute sa haine et sa détresse. Il cria autant qu'il le pouvait. Envoya la table à laquelle ils étaiet assis, à l'opposé d'où ils étaient. Sous les yeux effrayés de tous. Il faisait peur à tous le monde. On s'empressa de le virer des lieux. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas que le plus incompris, le plus paniqué et le plus effrayé, était Kagami lui-même.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! A plus !

 **basket21 :** _Hellloooo ! Merci pour ta review ! Haha tu as la réponse à ta question ! J'espère que ça t'as plu ! Et j'suis désolé, j'voulais le poster mardi ou mercredi mais j'ai pas pu ! J'espère que ta rentrée n'est que lundi ou que tu as de la connexion internet se week-end ! A bientôt ! :D_


	10. Chapter 10

Hey !

Encore désolé de ce long retard ! J'ai encore mis du temps, je m'excuse. Mais je souhaite rassurer ceux qui aiment bien ma fic et qui la suivent, que je ne compte à aucun moment l'abandonner, je mets juste du temps à écrire c'est tout. Mais je pense que c'est parce que je ne fais pas que sa, constamment. Enfin, bref ! Cette fois j'ai réussis à vous faire un chapitre bien plus long que d'habitude ! En vérité, il devait être encore plus long, mais avec le temps, les idées se mélangent, disparaissent et changent ! Bon, je vous retiens pas plus longtemps, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas ! Malgré que mes personnages soit quelques peu OOC, pour le bien de l'histoire xD

* * *

Ils sautèrent dans le premier taxi barrant leur route. En descendant, ils coururent presque à l'intérieur du commissariat. Kagami était en panique, Momoi aussi et Kuroko également malgré qu'il ne le fasse moins ressentir.

Aussitôt à l'intérieur, dans l'un des longs couloirs, sur un siège, était posé Kise. Il regardait droit devant lui, la haine se lisait dans son regard avec une petite once d'inquiétude et limite de culpabilité. Ses jambes n'arrêtaient pas de trembler aussi, ils ne les contrôlaient absolument plus et vu comme ça, c'était également évident qu'il tenait ses deux mains, ses doigts croisés car il aurait certainement pu faire un carnage. Kagami le comprenait parfaitement. La colère devait surement faire partie des choses les plus dures à contrôler et à dompter. Bref, Kise était sérieux et dans une bulle grave, complètement rien à voir avec l'habituel et naturel Kise. Le blond était tel qu'il ne les avait même pas remarquer, ni aperçus. Ce ne fut qu'au son de la voix de Kagami qu'il tourna sa tête vers eux.

 **-Kise ! Il s'est passé quoi ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? Ou pas fait ? Où vous étiez ? Pourquoi ils ont pris Daiki ? Ils vont le relâcher pas vrai ? Ça suffit maintenant ! Pourquoi on lui fiche pas la paix ? Hun ?** questionnait, criait limite, les yeux embués de larmes, le rouge en s'agrippant au col du blond. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était presque dans un état de détresse.

 **-S'il te plait Kagamicchi calme toi, reprend toi, viens assis toi, j'vais tout vous raconter, mais calme toi d'abord, pas besoin de paniquer, d'accord ?** Essaya de réconforter le blond en essayant de faire asseoir le rouge là où il était plus tôt, avec l'aide de Momoi.

 **-On t'écoute Kise-kun** , dit Kuroko.

 **-On était dans le parc, le grand qui est entre Seirin et Tôô et on était sur un banc, on parlait... Et puis d'un coup il a fermé ses oreilles avec ses mains, il tremblait, il secouait la tête, il criait "non", sans s'arrêter. J'ai eu peur, j'ai essayé de le calmer, de le faire revenir à lui, je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas exactement ce qu'il lui a prit...**

 **-Kise-chan, comment Dai-chan est arrivé là ?**

 **-Au bout d'un moment, je l'ai vu presque se calmer, redescendre ses bras. Il ne tremblait plus, il serrait juste les poings. Puis il s'est levé. Y'avait Haizaki. Il l'a démonté. Mais les flics sont ensuite arrivés et ils ont pris Aominecchi pour violence dans lieu public ou je ne sais trop quoi. Heureusement ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne le gardent en ce moment que pour le temps qu'il se calme, mais j'ai trop peur à l'idée qu'ils le questionnent sur ses cicatrices et tout ça, y'a grave moyen.**

 **-J'aurais sa peau un jour, bordel, j'vais le tuer** , s'écriait Kagami, énervé.

Au même moment, deux policiers, avec un Aomine menotté entre leurs mains, sortirent de la pièce en face de là où ils se trouvaient. Aomine avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rouges, il semblait totalement paniqué. Il avait peur. Il avait même honte. Kagami en le voyant, sauta limite dans ses bras. Momoi, elle, questionna immédiatement les agents de police.

 **-Vous allez le relâcher, n'est ce pas ?**

 **-Pas pour l'instant mademoiselle, vous m'envoyez désolé.**

 **-Vous l'emmenez où ? S'il vous plait, laissez le partir** , suppliait la rose, calme mais au fond d'elle affoler à la vue de son ami d'enfance.

 **-On l'emmène dans une salle d'interrogatoire, puis chez un spécialiste. Il a pleins de blessures importantes, on souhaiterait savoir d'où cela provient. On le suspecte d'être dans un gang.**

Et ils s'en allèrent. Kuroko releva sa petite-amie, tombée sur ses genoux après l'aveu du policier. Kagami s'était adossé au mur tout en étant accroupis au sol. Juste une larme avait pu s'échapper de ses yeux brillants, tristes et sombres. Et Kise, lui, s'était retenu de crier.

* * *

 **-Pourquoi t'as frappé ce garçon ?** demanda le flic, visiblement plus haut gradé que ceux qui l'avaient conduits ici. Il zieuta une feuille posé devant lui. Ce Haizaki Shougo ?

 **-Je le hais.**

 **-Mais encore ?**

 **-C'est tout.**

 **-Tu as donc frappé ce jeune homme, juste car tu n'peux pas te le blairer ? Tu t'fous d'la gueule du monde ou quoi ?**

Aomine détestait cet homme. Ce vieil homme, aux cheveux commençant à devenir gris et à se visage froid et dur qu'il arborait.

 **-Non, mais voilà.**

Le plus âgé, histoire de garder ses nerfs en place, pinça avec force et brutalité la table, avec ses mains, histoire de se calmer et de chercher à comprendre la soit disant logique des jeunes de nos jours.

 **-Bref, admettons. Tu ne vas, cependant pas nier que tu puisses faire partis d'un gang. Peut-être même de yakuzas, va savoir !**

 **-Mais ça va pas ! J'suis pas dangereux. Le seul domaine dans lequel je suis un monstre, c'est le basket ! J'ai ai rien à carrer d'être dans un fichu gang, qu'est ce qui vous fait dire sa ?!**

 **-Le fait que tu te tapes dans un lieu public, sans scrupules et également à cause de toutes tes cicatrices et blessures que tu as sur ton corps. Si tu ne fais pas partie d'un truc du genre, explique moi alors d'où sortent toutes ces marques.**

Aomine commença à trembler et à pleurer silencieusement, sous le regard malgré-lui un peu étonné du policier. Puis il essaya d'articuler quelque chose, mais se fut totalement inaudible. Il réessaya une seconde fois, mais ce coup-ci se fut complètement incompréhensible.

 **-Bon sang, parle bien mon garçon !**

 **-J'me suis fais violé.**

Et là, le vieil homme ne savait que dire. Ce jeune homme lui avait complètement scié le cœur en deux. Il avait mal pour lui, il compatit immédiatement. Il le crut sans hésiter. Mais des tests furent imposer, des questions durent lui être poser, etc... pour être sur qu'il ne ment pas. Mais le vieil homme, même après être sortit de la salle, ressentait encore la douleur du basané. Et encore plus la douleur échapper de lui quand il avait avoué s'être fait violer. Le pauvre avait honte. Honte de lui. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa faute.

 **-En tout cas,** se dit-il, **ils ne l'ont pas louper, ces enculés.**

Une heure plus tard, quelqu'un d'autre vint le rejoindre. Un vieil homme, gros et ordinaire, qui ne fit que fumer pendant toute leur entrevue.

 **-Pourquoi vous avez changé de personne ?** demanda Aomine. **J'ai dégoûté votre collègue ?**

 **-Absolument pas. C'est juste que c'est moi qui suis en charge de te poser des questions à propos de ton agression.**

 **-Bah allez-y.**

 **-Bien, tout d'abord, ça s'est déroulé quand, où, et dans les alentours de quel heure ?**

 **-Je ne sais plus exactement, dans les deux semaines environ. Et c'était dans une petite ruelle, vers 23h, j'me rendais chez mon copain.**

 **-Bon, pourquoi n'avoir pas fuit ? T'as ou t'ont-ils menacé avec une arme ou autre ? D'ailleurs, combien étaient-ils ?**

 **-Ils étaient deux. Et ils m'ont paralysés avec un produit. C'est pourquoi je ne pouvais plus bouger, mais je ressentais tout.**

Et cela perdura ainsi, durant deux bonnes heures. Ressassant les souvenirs de cette nuit qu'avait enduré le pauvre basané. Plus les questions avançaient et plus son corps tremblait et était secoué de spasmes. Ses yeux étaient mouillés comme pas possible. Ils avaient gonflés et étaient encore plus rouge que le sang lui-même.

Bientôt, le vieil homme s'en alla, et les même officiers que plus tôt revinrent le récupérer. En traversant le couloir, ils croisèrent les amis du bleu, toujours davantage affolés en constatant l'état du basané.

 **-Daiki ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Y t'ont fait quoi ? Monsieur, vous relâchez Daiki, n'est ce pas ?**

 **-Désolé, nous devons d'abord emmener votre ami près d'un spécialiste. Aussi pour être sûr qu'il ne nous ait pas mentis. Et si ça se présume vrai, je suis navré de vous apprendre que votre ami s'est fait violé.**

 **-Vous allez lui faire quoi au juste !** s'énerva Kagami, imaginant déjà plusieurs expériences chelous faites par un mec encore plus bizarre, sur son amant.

 **-Des tests. Laissez nous passer à présent.**

Ils laissèrent libre le passage et patientèrent, toujours et encore, dans l'ambiance la plus pourrie que le monde ait connue. Ils retenaient tous leurs larmes. Leurs larmes de haine. Ils se rendaient tous compte de la douleur et la honte qu'avait du avoir le basané en avouant sa mésaventure. Son agression. Sa peur aussi.

* * *

Les policiers firent entrer Aomine dans une grande pièce où était déjà présente une femme assez âgée, vêtue d'une blouse, d'une paire de gants en caoutchouc et d'une charlotte.

 **-Laisser nous seuls** , ordonna-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire et assez rauque à l'égard des flics.

Ils obéirent immédiatement. Aomine resta sur place, immobile, apeuré en voyant pleins d'instruments qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui ne l'attirait absolument pas non plus.

 **-Approche, j'vais pas te manger mon garçon** , dit alors la vieille femme d'un ton beaucoup plus doux et amical.

Le basané s'exécuta alors et alla s'asseoir sur le siège que la femme lui avait désigné en tapotant légèrement dessus. Puis, elle s'accroupit devant lui, mit ses mains sur ses genoux, lui fit relever la tête qu'il avait baissé et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle lui sourit.

 **-Bonjour, je m'appelle Suzuna. Et toi ?**

 **-Daiki** , murmura t-il.

- **Comme je t'ai dit plus tôt, je ne vais pas te manger, donc tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur, d'accord ?**

Il hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes.

 **-Voilà ! Je préfère sa ! ... Bon, puisqu'il faut commencez quelque part déjà, ouvre la bouche.**

Aomine ouvrit sa bouche et la vieille femme introduisit un coton tige afin de prendre un peu de salive. Elle le fit ensuite aller pisser dans un petit verre en plastique. Une fois terminé, il remit le gobelet à la femme et se rassit sagement. Mais curieux tout de même, il demanda :

 **-Pourquoi vous m'avez demandé d'uriner là dedans ?**

 **-Histoire de vérifier que tu as bien été drogué et par la même occasion, savoir de quel drogue il s'agit. Bon, maintenant nous allons passer aux choses un peu plus sérieuses, je te demanderai donc de bien vouloir te déshabiller s'il te plaît. Et pas la peine d'avoir honte, tu ne me dégoûtes pas, je peux te le jurer.**

Aomine se déshabilla donc et sourit aussi en entendant le dernière phrase de Suzuna. Cette dernière, inspecta et nota chaque partie abîmer du scorer.

 **-Désolé de te dire ça, mais ils ne t'ont pas loupés.**

 **-Je sais.**

 **-Allonge toi sur le lit, sur le ventre, s'il te plaît.**

Il s'allongea. Suzuna vint alors et se mit à séparer ses fesses en deux afin d'inspecter son anus. Mais malgré elle, elle retint un regard un peu dégoûté à la vue de son anus. C'était un gros trou enfaîte. Il y avait encore du sang séché sur les contours. En examinant mieux, elle comprit qu'il avait urgemment besoin de quelques points de sutures. Et elle remarqua également qu'en plus, ses agresseurs n'avait surement pas du utiliser uniquement leur sexe. Elle demanda tout de même, pour confirmer ses dires.

- **Dit moi, Daiki-kun, est ce que tes agresseurs ont également utilisés d'autres...objets ou autres ?**

 **-Je crois qu'ils avaient aussi prit une barre en fer.**

 **-D'accord. Bon, je vais te faire quelques points de sutures, ne bouge pas ou seulement quand je te le dirais.**

 **-Compris.**

Elle se mit alors à la tâche. Pour elle, c'était facile mais ce qui était difficile était quand elle se rendait compte que son neveu devait avoir le même âge que ce garçon et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un énorme pincement au cœur en imaginant son propre neveu à la place d'Aomine.

Pendant qu'elle recousait le jeune homme au teint basané, elle lui parla, lui posa des questions afin qu'il ne se focalise pas sur ça et par conséquent n'ait pas trop mal.

 **-Tu as une petite-copine sinon ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Un beau jeune homme comme toi ?**

 **-Je ne ressemble plus vraiment à rien vous savez.**

 **-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Oh là là, un jeune homme comme toi célibataire, c'est bizarre tout de même !**

 **-Je ne suis pas célibataire.**

 **-Mais tu viens de me dire que tu n'avais pas de petite-amie.**

 **-Bah oui, j'ai un petit-ami.**

 **-Oh bah oui,** rit-elle, **suis-je bête ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Et comment s'appelle l'heureux élu ?**

 **-Taiga.**

 **-C'est joli tient ! Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?**

 **-Hmm, dans un terrain de street-basket, puis dans un vrai, durant les play-off pour l'Interhigh je crois.**

 **-Haha, des passionnés de basket hun ? Vous jouez bien ?**

 **-Très bien, sans me vanter. Vous connaissez la génération miracle ?**

 **-Oh oui, ils sont géniaux !**

 **-Bah j'en fais partie, je suis l'as comme ils disent !**

 **-Mais non ! Aomine... Daiki, ah bah oui, bah bravo tu as un très beau talent.**

 **-Merci !**

Dix minutes plus tard, elle avait terminé.

 **-Tu peux te relever, mais fait bien attention...et essaye d'éviter des rapports trop énergiques, on va dire.**

 **-D'accord. ... Je peux partir maintenant ? On ne va plus me garder, si ?**

 **-Je vais juste te poser une dernière question, j'irai ensuite vers mon collègue afin de transmettre mon rapport directement à l'orale, comme ça tu pourras t'en aller immédiatement.**

 **-Ok, j'écoute.**

 **-Quels sont les noms de tes agresseurs, tu le sais ?**

 **-Oui. Ce sont Hanamiya Makoto et Haizaki Sougo.**

 **-Très bien, j'arrive de suite, ne bouge pas de là durant ce temps.**

Et elle partit dans le bureau du commissaire où tout avait commencé. Elle longea le long couloir menant au bureau. Elle aperçut au loin, quatre adolescents. Elle comprit sans hésiter que c'était les amis du jeune homme dont elle venait de s'occuper et elle identifia également le grand jeune homme aux cheveux rouges comme étant le dénommé Taiga. Donc,en passant près d'eux ensuite, elle s'approcha de Kagami discrètement.

 **-Taiga-kun, c'est cela ?**

 **-Oui. Vous êtes ?**

 **-Je viens de m'occuper de Daiki-kun. Sa santé est fragile, mais je pense que vous l'aviez déjà remarqué par vous mêmes. Je lui ais administré quelques points de sutures, faudra donc faire attention et si possible éviter les rapports pendant quelques jours.**

 **-D'accord. Et quand est-ce que vous relâchez Daiki ?**

 **-Je vais voir mon supérieur chargé de cette petite enquête, je vais essayer de faire le plus vite possible et normalement votre ami pourra s'en aller.**

 **-Merci.**

Elle reprit son chemin, toqua à la porte du commissaire.

 **-Entrez !**

 **-Monsieur, je viens vous transmettre mon rapport. Je le mettrai à l'écrit après, j'ai préféré vous le dire directement afin de laisser Aomine-kun s'en aller.**

 **-Donc il dit la vérité ?**

 **-Parfaitement. Ses agresseurs ont tout bonnement utilisé de la drogue du viol sur lui en le piquant. Et toutes mes autres observations et tout confirment sans hésitation qu'il s'agit d'un viol.**

 **-Bien, je vais envoyé un homme l'interrogé sur les noms de ses violeurs.**

 **-Je les ai. Ce sont Hanamiya Makoto et Haizaki Shougo.**

 **-Quoi ?! Haizaki ! Mais c'est le type qu'il a frappé dans ce parc et pour lequel on l'a arrêté ! Merde, merde, quels cons !**

 **-Calmez-vous, monsieur, nous le retrouverons.**

 **-J'espère. Bon, vous pouvez disposez.**

 **-Et Aomine-kun ?**

 **-Il peut partir.**

 **-Bien, merci.**

Elle sortit, sourit. Elle prit une allée différente que tout à l'heure afin d'éviter Kise, Momoi, Kuroko et Kagami. Pas qu'elle veuille les éviter, mais un peu enfaîte. Elle pensait leurs faire une jolie surprise en ramenant Aomine directement à eux, sans qu'ils ne sachent rien. Donc, elle se hâta un peu et arriva très vite dans sa pièce attitrée. Elle entra silencieusement. Aomine était toujours assis au même endroit que plus tôt, à la seule différence qu'il s'était évidemment rhabillé.

 **-Aomine-kun !**

Le basané releva la tête.

 **-Allez viens, tu peux partir ! J'vais te ramener vers tes amis. Je les ai croisés en chemin. On va leur faire la surprise, ils ne savent toujours pas que tu peux y aller.**

 **-Mais vous avez dit que vous les aviez croisés en chemin.**

 **-A l'aller. Allez vient !** s'écria-t-elle en le tirant gentiment par le bras.

Ils sortirent alors et se dirigèrent dans la direction empruntée par Suzuna il y avait à peine dix minutes. Les amis du bleu ne l'avaient même pas remarqués. Même Kuroko, le _monsieur je remarque tout mais personne ne me remarque et me voit,_ ne l'avait même pas capter. Ce ne fut seulement quand Aomine enlaça son petit-copain, qu'ils le virent. Leurs visages graves devinrent souriants.

 **-On y va ?** demanda le basané.

 **-Oui, allez, partons d'ici, j'ai eu ma dose** , s'exclama alors Momoi.

Ils rentrèrent donc.

Une fois dans l'appartement de Kagami, tous bien installés, Kagami alla préparer un bon repas pour tous le monde. Evidemment, Momoi la chef sans étoiles avait proposé son aide de multiples fois mais à la grande surprise générale, ou pas, toutes ses propositions furent déclinés.

Très vite, le repas fut servit et chacun s'installa autour de la petite table.

 **-On fait quoi demain ?** demanda soudainement Kise.

 **-J'sais pas** , répondirent les quatre autres d'une voix.

 **-Génial** , désespéra le blond.

Et le reste du repas se fit dans la même ambiance, ambiance un peu normal et légèrement pesante quand même. Ce ne fut que le soir, alors que Momoi et Kagami faisaient la vaisselle et que Kuroko regardait la télévision, que Kise et Aomine se réunirent dans le balcon. Le basané avait demandé au blond de lui parler de toute urgence et d'une affaire qui ne devra ensuite rester qu'entre eux deux.

 **-Kise ?**

 **-J't'écoute Aominecchi.**

 **-Y'a un truc qui me chiffonne...**

 **-C'est quoi ?**

 **-Ben tu te rappelles bien de l'arme que j'avais ? Celle de Murasakibara. Et ben, comment ça se fait que je l'avais pas sur moi et que les flics m'ont donc pas interrogés sur ça ?**

 **-J'ai eu le réflexe de le prendre avant qu'ils ne t'embarquent.**

 **-Il est où là ?**

 **-Dans mon sac.**

 **-Hmm, ça te dérangerait de le rendre à Murasakibara demain ? Je sens que Taiga ou Satsu ou bien les deux ne vont pas me lâcher d'une semelle.**

 **-Pas de problème, j'irai.**

Soudainement, le bruit d'un portable se fit entendre. C'était celui du basané.

 **-C'est Akashi** , répondit Aomine au regard interrogateur de son ami.

Il décrocha.

 **-Allô ?**

 **-C'est que maintenant que tu réponds !?** s'écria le Rakuzan, visiblement énervé. Très énervé.

 **-Désolé, j'étais au commissariat.**

 **-Pourquoi donc ?**

 **-Ils m'ont arrêté, car j'ai tapé Haizaiki, bref.**

 **-Non pas bref, c'est juste pour ça, qu'ils t'ont gardés autant de temps ?**

 **-Comment sa autant de temps ?**

 **-Ça fait plusieurs heures que j'essaye de te joindre.**

Aomine éloigna l'appareil de son oreille et regarda l'écran affichant 58 appels manqués. Tous de la même personne. De l'Empereur. Il grimaça puis remit le portable contre son oreille.

 **-Désolé.**

 **-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.**

 **-Ils ont cru que j'étais dans un gang ou je ne sais pas quoi à cause de toutes mes blessures, j'ai été obligé de leur raconter mon...viol. Puis y'a une dame qui a vérifié tous sa et tout et puis voilà.**

 **-D'accord, bien.**

 **-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose au faite ?**

 **-Oui. Quelque, d'assez voire très grave.**

 **-Je t'écoute.**

 **-J'ai envoyé quelques-uns de mes hommes à la ruelle que tu m'as dites. Ils ont fouillés tout le quartier mais n'ont trouvés aucun corps. Aucune trace du cadavre d'Hanamiya.**

 **-Putain, manquait plus que ça !**

 **-J'ai déjà entamé quelques recherches, je t'appellerai si j'ai du nouveau.**

 **-Merci.**

Akashi raccrocha. Aomine, un peu paniqué et surtout chamboulé, tourna sa tête vers Kise, affolé.

 **-J'suis dans la merde Kise, j'suis dans la merde, putain j'suis con, j'suis dans la merde Kise...**

 **-Calme toi Aominecchi ! Qu'est ce que t'as dis Akashicchi ?**

 **-Le corps de Hanamiya...**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Il a disparu...**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! A plus ! :D

 **SiSsi973** : _Hey ! Mercii pour ta review ! (tes XD). Comme je l'ai dit en début de chapitre, je ne compte en aucun cas abandonner cette fic, soit rassurée. Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ça me touche vraiment ! Et pour la fureur de Kagami en fin de chapitre, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il en avait marre. Il en a marre de toutes les merdes qui arrivent l'une après l'autre depuis l'agression de Mine ! J'espère que j'ai été claire ! A très vite j'espère ! :D_

 **Aleksi:** _Salut ! Désolé je ne me rappelle plus de si je t'ai répondu ou non, donc je le fait ou refait là ! ^^ Déjà, merci pour ta review ! Et merci enfaîte, merci merci c'est très gentil ! J'espère que je ne te décevrait pas pour la suite ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! A très vite j'espère ! :D_

 **basket21** : _Hello ! Dit moi, pourquoi tu ne te crées pas un compte aufaite ? x) Mais ah là là, ta fidélité à être là pour chaque chapitre et de me laisser une review à chaque fois me fait chaud au coeur, merci ! Surtout, que tu utilises ta rare wifi x) pour venir là, merciiii ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ! Haha, les réponses ? Le suspens c'est mieux, non ? XD Bon allez, à très vite j'espère ! :D_


	11. Chapter 11

Hey ! Et oui je suis toujours vivante ! Je crois que c'est ma plus longue absence et je tiens à m'excuser deux fois plus que d'habitude !

Je n'ai pas eu une seconde pour écrire, soit à cause des cours, des exams voire aussi ma vie perso. Et le pire, ordinateur qui m'a lâché et problèmes par la suite ! Mais tranquille je m'en suis racheté un nouveau et c'est bien maintenant. Je suis désolé encore.

Mais bon, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic, donc vous pouvez être sur que je la finirais, quitte à mettre 15 ans dessus xD .

Bref, je vais rien dire d'autres à part que j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira fortement ! J'ai adoré l'écrire !

* * *

Il était cinq heures du matin. Et malgré tout ses efforts, Aomine Daiki ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il était allongé sur le dos et il fixait le plafond. Plafond noir, comme sa vie actuelle. Complètement sombre, horrible, remplie de stress, d'effroi et de peur. Surtout de peur.

Puis, pour une fois, il se mit à essayer de réfléchir tout de même un peu. Pour quelles raisons est ce que Haizaki et Hanamiya l'ont bloqué dans la ruelle ? Pourquoi l'ont-il drogué, frappé, violé, torturé ? Pourquoi du jour au lendemain aussi ? Et pourquoi ils ne se sont jamais justifiés ? Limite il aurait préféré qu'ils lâchent une excuse de merde comme _"c'est parce que tu m'as battu aux playoffs de l'inter-lycée"_. Limite il aurait aimé entendre une vieille excuse de ce genre. Plutôt que rien. Ça le dérangeait d'autant plus. Et puis pourquoi à lui ? Qu'avait-il fait à part être doué dans le sport qu'il chérissait ? Qu'avait-il fait à part peut-être prendre certaines personnes de haut dans le domaine du basket ? Il respectait tout le monde, même si parfois il pouvait être désagréable et même avoir des sautes d'humeurs qui puisse agacé tout son entourage, il ne se rappelait pas avoir commis un quelconque acte qui appellerait à une telle violence. Et puis, comme si son agression ne suffisait pas, à présent il avait également sur le dos le problème d'Hanamiya. Son corps avait disparu. Corps qu'il avait lui même tué. Corps qui pourrait l'envoyer en taule pendant un sacré bout de temps si c'est pas à vie. Qui donc a pu trouver le corps du jeune homme décédé et qui l'aurait de ce fait emmener avant même que les hommes d'Akashi arrivent ? Sachant que ces derniers étaient vraiment les plus rapides pour se débarrasser d'histoires tels quels. C'étaient des professionnelles. Et puis, une question restait au fond de lui, même si il trouvait sa limite bizarre. Mais est-ce qu'il y aurait quelqu'un derrière tout ça ? Qui aurait fait ces plans ? Qui aurait engager ses violeurs et fait tout le reste ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait une troisième personne, dans l'ombre, qui dirigerait tout ses malheurs ? Et puis qui est ce que ça serait ?

Plongé dans ses réflexions, les paupières d'Aomine devinrent de plus en plus lourdes et bientôt, il se retrouva au pays des rêves, ou au pays des cauchemars.

Aomine eut une sensation bizarre. Limite de déjà-vu. Il se trouvait dans un parc, complètement désert. Le parc qui se trouvait près du lycée Seirin et dont il avait déjà pas mal fréquenter à une période. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Aucun son de balle qui rebondit, aucun enfant qui cri et rit, aucun parent se baladant avec leurs enfants, aucune personne âgée assise sur un banc à admirer la jeunesse, aucun ado, rien. C'était vide, dénué de vie. Il était seul et pourtant il ressentait la présence d'une personne, bizarrement familière.

Soudain, à quelques mètres de lui, une forme humaine et de plus en plus familière s'avança vers lui. Petit à petit, il reconnut la personne. C'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années à peine, ayant une longue chevelure bleu marine tombant en cascade jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Elle avait un visage fin et assez basanée, bien que légèrement plus claire que le teint de Daiki. Elle avait aussi des grands yeux plutôt en amande, du même bleu que celui de Daiki également. Elle était assez grande de taille, dans le genre 1m70 et ses formes étaient également très généreuses. On constatait un bon bonnet rivalisant sans peine avec celui de Momoi et une paire de hanche à en faire crever de jalousie certaines. Sans oublier la taille plutôt fine, qui faisait davantage ressortir ses atouts. Mais bizarrement, Aomine, en la voyant, ne réagit pas comme il pouvait réagir autrefois devant sa Mai-chan, qui, même elle, pouvait aller se rhabiller à côté de la sublime jeune femme du nom de Aya Aomine. Beh oui, le jeune homme n'allait tout de même pas baver en voyant sa sœur, nous ne faisons tout de même pas dans linceste.

Bref, ce qui étonna tout de même le jeune homme, c'était son absence d'émotion personnel. Il ne savait pas si il devait être heureux ou triste de la voir. Si il devait pleurer ou rire. C'était presque si il se demandait comment se comporter avec elle tellement il ne l'avait plus vu depuis des années. Des années et des années. Tellement de temps, qu'il avait arrêté de compter les années passées sans sa sœur, les mois passés sans elle, les jours, les minutes, les secondes voire même les milli-secondes. Depuis sa mort, c'était la première fois qu'il la revoyait. Même quand il avait failli la rejoindre il n'avait eu le droit qu'à une malheureuse lettre de sa part, même pas de discussion directe, face à face. Et voilà qu'elle venait maintenant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Allait-elle lui dire une chose horrible, lui annoncer une terrible nouvelle voire est-ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer qu'il était mort à son tour ? Bien qu'il en doutait vu le doux sourire qu'elle lui offrait.

 **-Ane ?** dit Daiki, d'une voix innocente, mêlée à de la tristesse et de la joie. Partagé entre le fait d'être heureux de revoir sa grande-sœur adorée et triste de savoir d'avance que ce ne serait qu'éphémère.

 **-Daiki, tu m'as tellement manquer p'tit-frère** , sourit-elle tendrement. **T'as vachement grandit, t'es devenu un bel homme, désolé de ne pas avoir pu voir tout sa** **bien avant !**

 **-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu viens me voir que maintenant ?**

Il voulut s'approcher mais elle recula.

 **-N'avance pas Daiki, on ne peut pas se toucher.**

 **-Pourquoi ?** fit-il d'une moue triste et dégoûté.

 **-C'est interdit. On ne peut que se parler.**

 **-Dans ce cas, dit moi pourquoi tu viens que maintenant, si l'on peut se voir pourquoi n'être pas venu avant ?!**

 **-Parce que je ne pouvais pas !** s'écria Aya. **Tu vivais une jolie petite vie, plutôt paisible. Il a fallu ta foutue agression pour que je puisse te voir. Parce que de là où je suis, je vois tout. Mais malheureusement je ne peux pas te dire grand chose, je n'en ais pas le droit. Je peux juste te prévenir, te mettre en garde contre certaines choses. Réfléchis-y bien.**

- **Dit.**

 **-Les pires personnes, celles qui te veulent le plus de mal, sont souvent celles à qui tu es le plus proche. Ce n'est pas obligé que ce soit quelqu'un d'horrible ou de méchant qui te veuille du mal. Parfois c'est même la personne qui sera le plus proche de toi, celle qui essayera au plus de te protéger, celle dont tu te méfieras pas, qui te poignarderas.**

 **-Tu vises quelqu'un ?**

 **-Evidemment, p'tit-frère.**

 **-C'est qui ?**

 **-Çà, j'ai malheureusement pas le droit de te le dire. Mais songes-y. Sa pourrait t'éclaircir. Aussi, oublie pas, que quoi qu'il arrive, même si le monde entier s'allie contre toi, même dans un autre monde, je serais toujours à tes côtés. Je t'aimerais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Je sais déjà, grâce à toi, que rien ne vaut un frère, et encore moins l'amour. L'amour c'est beau parfois mais c'est moche tout le temps. Fait attention.**

 **-Ane** , commença à chouiner Aomine comme un bébé, s'approchant de plus en plus de la jeune femme jusqu'à arriver tout près d'elle.

 **-Arrête Daiki. Si tu fais sa, je devrais partir.**

Il ne l'écouta pas et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Il respira son parfum. Il la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse petit à petit. Jusqu'à que son corps s'éparpille dans le ciel comme des cendres. Elle lui avait tellement manquée.

Aomine se réveilla doucement. Les yeux mouillés mais le sourire aux lèvres. Il se rappelait de son rêve comme si ça avait été complètement réel. En se réveillant, il prit une grande décision. Il allait trouver celui qui était en dessous de tout sa et découvrir de qui parlait sa sœur. Et pour ça, il allait agir seul, ou à la limite avec Kise, qu'il savait tout de même des fois assez utile et aussi pour la raison qu'est que le blond était déjà au courant pour l'histoire de Hanamiya, donc il n'aurait pas à craindre une quelconque nouvelle réaction qui le mettrait mal à l'aise. Et bien qu'il puisse adorer Kuroko et Momoi, ces deux là ne savaient malheureusement pas tenir leurs langues. Pas même Kuroko, qui, dans un élan de franchise, balancerait tout au premier venu, qui serait généralement un certain Taiga Kagami, la pire pioche qu'il puisse faire de plus. Et puis Momoi c'était connue qu'il fallait rarement l'embarquer dans des secrets, surtout aussi grave que celui-ci. Cette folle serait capable de twitter: _"En route pour découvrir l'enflure qui a fait du mal à Dai-chan"_ et j'en passe. Donc non, mauvaise idée, la rose. Et puis Taiga, c'était hors de question dans la mesure où il le surprotégeait trop. Il ne le laisserait rien faire. Du tout.

Et d'un autre côté, il ne voulait rien leur dire car il était persuadé que la personne dont sa sœur parlait était l'un d'eux trois. C'était les trois personnes avec qui il était le plus proche. A qui il faisait le plus confiance et c'était également eux, qui depuis longtemps et d'autant plus depuis l'agression du bleu, qui le protégeait et couvait le plus. Ça ne pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre. C'était soit sa meilleure-amie, soit son meilleur-ami, soit son petit-ami. Et le fait de savoir cela, lui déchira davantage le cœur.

Essayant de mettre ses sentiments de côté, il se leva et rejoignit les autres dans le salon. Ils étaient déjà tous éveillés, bien qu'ils aient pour certain, notamment Kise, une vraie tête dans le cul. Kagami, en passant devant le bleu l'embrassa en souriant. Mais le basané, malgré son sourire sur le visage, avait un blocage en lui-même voire même du dégoût du fait que son Taiga puisse être un traître en gros. Qu'il puisse surtout être quelqu'un qui voulait sa mort. Et le pire c'était qu'en regardant Kuroko et Momoi il ressentait la même chose, tandis qu'il était limite plus heureux de voir le blond le plus casse-pied qu'il ait pu connaitre de toute sa vie prénommé Kise Ryota.

Du coup, sachant qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas tenir plus longtemps, il dit aux autres qu'il allait prendre une douche et s'enferma à clefs dans la salle de bain. Il se posta devant le grand miroir se trouvant derrière la porte. Il se dévêtit en quatrième vitesse et se regarda longuement. Soudainement, des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues, le faisant sursauter. Il ne les avait même pas remarquer, il ne les avaient même pas sentis. Il ne les avait même pas invité.

 **-T'es minable Daiki. C'est ça l'As de la génération miracle ? Bah putain. L'As des pleureuses plutôt. L'As des cons. L'As des putes même, bah ouais tu te fais sauter même dans les petites ruelles sombres et dégueulasses. As des clochards. As de merde. Peur de merde. T'es qui ? Pourquoi tu t'es incrustée en moi ? Pourquoi tu pars pas ?**

Il tomba à genoux et se cogna silencieusement mais brutalement la tête au sol. Tellement silencieusement malgré la brutalité que ses amis n'entendirent rien du tout. Ses larmes se multiplièrent mais il n'en avait que faire. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose durant l'instant présent: sa sœur. Elle lui manquait déjà et tellement.

* * *

 **-Bon, bah on s'en va nous. On sera là pour le dîner j'pense !** dit Momoi en sortant avec Kuroko, tout deux main dans la main.

 **-On fait quoi Satsuki ?**

 **-Je sais pas. Tu voudrais faire quoi ?**

 **-Aucune idée. Tient, on pourrait aller au cinéma, à ce qu'il parait y'aurait un nouveau film super sympas qui serait sortit.**

 **-Allons-y,** conclut-il.

En marchant, ils ne parlèrent pas. Venant de Kuroko c'était naturel, mais que Momoi ferme son clapet, sa ça relevait limite du miracle. Donc ce fut naturellement que le turquoise suspecta la rose de lui cacher quelque chose. Il lui jeta de petits regards discrets en coin et soupira doucement. Il se passait quelque chose avec la jeune fille. Quelque chose de louche, inhabituel et inattendue. Il avait peur qu'elle lui annonce quelque chose de mauvais.

* * *

 **-Bon Kise, t'as compris ?**

 **-Compris quoi Aominecchi ?**

 **-Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ou bien ?**

 **-Bien sur que non, articule ! Peut-être que là je comprendrais mieux !** s'écria Kise complètement paumé. Il allait continuer à se plaindre quand la voix de la raison lui conseilla de se la boucler, fin aussi la main en l'air prête à le baffer à tout moment aussi.

- **Je ré-pè-teu u-neu der-ni-èreu fois dans ce cas** , dit le basané en articulant bien chaque syllabe .

 **-C'est bon parle normalement Aominecchi s'il te plait, je suis désolé, j'écouterais mieux cette fois.** Dit Kise, répondut par un regard du bleu qui disait _"Mouais..."_

 **-Donc, tout d'abord, je vais t'attendre ici, incognito on va dire et toi tu vas rejoindre Murasakibara qui ne va d'ailleurs pas tarder. Tu le rejoins derrière les poubelles là-bas** , continua t-il en désignant le lieu du doigt. Un petit coin désert gorgé de déchetterie.

 **-Et après ?**

 **-Tu lui rends le flingue et tu lui dit de bien fermer sa gueule à se sujet. Et ensuite tu me rejoins et après c'est une surprise.**

 **-Hmm, c'est pas compliqué.**

 **-Bah oui, mais juste soit assez discret et vigilent. On sait jamais si les keufs débarquent.**

 **-T'en fais pas pour ça, je suis beau.**

 **-Crétin oui. C'est quoi le rapport là** ?

 **-Bah j'suis tellement beau que j'pourrais les faire devenir gays et en même temps les mettre complètement dans ma poche. Et hop, plus de problèmes.**

 **-Mais bien sur** , soupira le basané en appuyant bien sur la lettre u dans sur et longuement, marquant bien son ironie et sa désespération. Sur tout les crétins du monde il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur le plus con.

 **-Bon bah j'y vais Aominecchi, je vois Murasakibaracchi qui arrive !**

 **-Tu comptes y aller comme sa ?**

 **-Comment ?**

 **-Avec le flingue dans ta main, normal ?** Dit le bleu en appuyant bien sur le o de normal cette fois ci.

 **-Bah depuis tout à l'heure j'suis comme ça. Et y'a pas de problèmes donc tranquille ! Don't panic** ! dit Kise, souriant en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Aomine ne put se retenir davantage et lui infligea une jolie petite bosse sur le sommet du crâne. Ce qui attisa les larmes du mannequin.

 **-Aominecchi ! Tu vas anéantir ma carrière de mannequin** , chouina le blond. **Et d'ailleurs réussir à m'empêcher de gayitisé les flics ! En plus j'ai rien fait de mal !**

 **-Mais mon Dieu s'pas possible ! Ferme-là ! Si on a eu aucun problème depuis tout à l'heure comme tu dis c'est parce qu'on est caché derrière un buisson !**

 **-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Bon bah j'y vais !** dit Kise en dissimulant l'arme dans son pantalon et en se levant pour s'en aller. Et avant qu'il n'entame son premier pas, Aomine l'interpella une dernière fois.

- **Et sérieusement Kise... Gayitisé les policiers ? Gayitisé ? Sa se dit ? Non répond même pas, casse toi. Oh là là... Gayitisé qu'il m'a sortit quoi...** désespéra le bleu en faisant de gros yeux, alors que Kise rejoignit le géant violet.

Rapidement il se trouva à l'endroit indiqué par le basané avec Murasakibara face à lui.

 **-Salut Murasakibaracchi !**

 **-Pourquoi c'est pas Mine-chin qui est là mais toi Kise-chin ?**

 **-Merci ça m'fait plaisir de te revoir aussi ! Et pour ta question je sais même pas, j'ai pas pensé à lui demander.** Il jeta des coups d'œils aux alentours et voyant le coin désert il sortit l'arme qu'il tendit au violet. Ce dernier le récupéra rapidement et le rangea sur lui.

 **-Merci, à plus Kise-chin** , dit le violet tout en commençant à partir sans cesser de manger les chips qu'il avait depuis son arrivée.

- **Attend !**

 **-Hm ?** s'arrêta brusquement le géant, de dos au blond en tournant lègèrement sa tête sur le côté.

 **-Aominecchi m'a dit de te dire de ne surtout rien dire à personne, rien du tout. Même plus à moi.**

 **-Comprit.**

Et il s'en alla. Le blond aussi et retrouva Aomine, assis tout près, sur un banc, l'attendant. Le bleu, en le voyant arriver, se leva et se dirigea dans sa direction en faisant un signe pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fasse demi-tour, qu'ils allaient se rendre dans le chemin opposé.

 **-Bon et c'est quoi notre prochaine destination ?**

 **-Surprise !**

 **-Mais c'est nul les surprises, j'veux savoir ! C'est pour les gamins les surprises !**

 **-C'est aussi les gamins qui disent que c'est nul et qui veulent savoir ce que c'est alors qu'ils sont tout excités en vérité.**

 **-Tout excités ?**

 **-Oui, ça se voit que tu kiffes les surprises, gamin** , ricana le basané moqueur.

 **-Pff, j'fais la gueule alors.**

 **-Vraiment un gamin...**

Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir prit deux bus et marcher un bon quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent devant une petite caravane à l'arrière d'un petit quartier populaire. Une malheureuse petite enseigne disait : _"L'avenir par Aoi"_.

 **-On est venu où là Aominecchi ?**

 **-Ça se voit pas ?**

Kise resta perplexe et secoua la tête négativement.

 **-Chez une voyante évidemment. De ce qu'on m'a dit, elle est géniale celle-là.**

 **-Ah bon** , dit Kise, dubitatif.

 **-Allez go !** s'élança Aomine.

 **-T'es sur de toi ?**

 **-Si t'as peur tu peux t'en aller ou rester là si tu veux. Moi j'y vais** , dit-il en rentrant, suivie par Kise quand même.

Un petit espace sombre leur fit honneur. Puis d'un coup, des faibles lumières apparurent dans la pièce, leur mettant dans un espace assez glauque, rempli de boules de cristal, de poupées en cire, en porcelaine et des poupées vaudou affreuses. Puis tout au fond, une lumière un peu plus intense apparut à son tour, laissant paraître une vieille femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, assise devant une grosse boule de cristal entreposée au milieu d'une petite table ronde, où face à la vieille dame se trouvait deux chaises de libres. La voyante les invita à prendre place face à elle. Ils s'exécutèrent immédiatement.

- **C'est cliché quand même** , chuchota le blond à son ami. **J'suis sur ça nous servira à rien.**

- **Ferme-là.**

La femme face à eux, contrairement au décors, ressemblait davantage à n'importe quel mémé japonaise qu'on pouvait croiser dans la rue. La seule chose à la rigueur qui pouvait la distinguer des autres serait son bandana rose autour de sa tête et aussi peut-être le maquillage pas mal voyant et pas mal dégueulasse qu'elle portait aussi par la même occasion.

 **-Qu'est ce qui vous amène les garçons ? Vous voulez connaitre votre avenir ?**

 **-Non. On voudrait éclaircir quelques trucs.** Dit Aomine. **Hmmm pour commencer vous pourriez dire ce que vous voyez sur moi, juste sur moi, oubliez le gars à côté de moi.**

 **-Merci,** fit Kise en détournant la tête, faussement vexé.

 **-Bien** , dit la voyante.

Elle regarda longuement dans sa boule, murmurant quelques trucs et faisant des mouvements bizarres. Son expression était grave.

 **-Ta vie est triste et sombre en ce moment mon garçon. Il t'est arrivé une expérience traumatisante qui t'ais changé. Beaucoup. Tu prends connaissance d'un nouveau sentiment aussi, si je vois bien, c'est la peur. La peur te ronge mon enfant. Et c'est pas tout !** Elle sursauta légèrement, donnant des frissons aux adolescents. **Tu as tué quelqu'un ! Et tu cherches son corps maintenant car il a disparu !**

Aomine écarquilla grand les yeux. Il avait espéré qu'elle soit bien et puisse lui léguer peut-être quelques informations et rien que l'entrée en matière avec elle le laissa sans voix. Elle était excellente. Mieux que ce qu'il pouvait espérer.

 **-Et c'est pas fini** , continua la voyante, **je vois aussi un esprit veiller sur toi. Un esprit qui t'aurais révéler une chose importante et bouleversante.**

Là le basané fut complètement achevé. S'il n'avait pas déjà été assis, il en serait tombé sur le cul. Elle avait tout deviner, tout vu, même l'esprit de sa sœur. C'était dingue. Kise était impressionné également, bouche bée.

 **-Donc, madame, sa serait possible de voir où se trouve le corps du.. mort ?**

 **-Bien sur. Je le vois en ce moment même. Il se trouve dans une cabane, dans un lieu triste, sombre et abandonné. Dans un cercueil de bois. Le seul problème c'est que je ne sais pas c'est où. Je vois juste une cabane, une grande forêt, un immense lieu abandonné où pourtant une route est toute proche.**

 **-Vous pouvez voir aussi qui l'aurait emmené là-bas ?** questionna Kise.

- **Hélas, je ne vois pas. Je peux juste te dire mon garçon** , dit elle en s'adressant à Aomine, **que tu peux totalement avoir confiance aux mots de l'esprit t'ayant parlé. Les anges ne mentent pas, pas toujours et cette ange là ne ment pas. Celui qui l'a déplacé dans ce triste endroit reculé se trouve être une des personne les plus proche de toi. Méfie toi bien, prend garde.**

 **-Vous êtes géniale madame...**

* * *

Kuroko et Momoi avaient achetés leur place et était même déjà installés dans la salle de cinéma en attendant que le film commence, impatiemment. Kuroko embrassa langoureusement la rose, surprenant cette dernière qui était complètement absorbé par les pop-corns qu'elle engloutissait.

Puis, la jeune femme se mit à pleurer.

 **-Satsuki ? Qu'est ce que t'as ?** paniqua un peu le bleu.

 **-Je t'aime.**

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime, mais pourquoi tu pleures ?**

 **-Faut que je t'avoue un truc. Si tu me quittes je comprendrais Tetsu.**

 **-Qu'est ce que tu racontes !**

 **-Tu vas me détester !**

 **-Arrête de dire des bêtises** , commença à s'énerver le turquoise, surprenant davantage la rose qui n'était pas habitué à que son copain soit aussi expressif.

 **-Si ! Tu vas me détester !**

 **-Arrête et dit moi ce qui vas pas ! T'as fait quelque chose de mal ?**

 **-Tu vas me détester !**

 **-SATSUKI !** cria Kuroko, faisant tourner la tête des gens dans leur direction. Le film n'allait pas tarder à débuter, ils lui firent signe de se taire.

- **Je suis enceinte** , dit-elle, larmes aux yeux. Elle courut ensuite en direction de la sortie et quitta la salle de cinéma et même le cinéma en lui-même, se retrouvant devant, en pleurs.

Dans la salle que Momoi avait quitté plus tôt, Kuroko était toujours assis au même endroit. Il avait la même expression surprise qu'il avait quand la rose lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Il n'en revenait pas et pensait que ce n'était pas réel. Momoi enceinte ? Lui papa ? Serait-ce possible ? Comment était-ce arriver surtout ? En tout cas lui ne se posait même pas ces questions encore. Il débloquait à peine, petit à petit, du petit blocage qu'il eut sur lui-même suite à la révélation de sa copine. La seule chose qu'il trouva à se dire à lui même fut:

 **-Hein ?**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, à plus ! :D

 **SiSsi973** : _Hey ! Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Haha alors par où commencer ? Oui, mon précédent chapitre était plus long que les précédents et celui là l'est encore un peu plus ! Je me suis d'ailleurs un peu plus obligé ce coup ci vu que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le poster. J'allais pas me pointer comme une fleur, je ne sais combien de mois après avec seulement 900 mots ou un délire du genre, enfin bref ! x) Et oui, je ne voulais pas une ambiance plus sombre et je voulais une gentille dame compréhensive enfin, qui comprenait Mine alors que même sa propre mère ne s'est pas préoccupée plus que ça de son gamin. Haha et ben j'espère que ce chapitre et la suite te plaira tout autant ! Merci encore, à plus ! :D_

 **basket21** : _Mercii pour ta review ! Oui pour l'arrestation je voulais quand même jouer dans le petit suspens, je sais que certaines personnes pensaient que ce serait pour possession d'arme blanche et paf et bah non ! x) Et oui, surtout les tests même moi j'ai trouver sa gênants x) ! Où là ! Merci imagination de m'éviter mon meurtre xD Et merci à toi en même temps parce que c'est vraiment un beau compliment, je suis flattée haha ! Merci encore pour ta review, à plus ! :D ps: parce que y'a pas de raisons que j'en laisse pas aussi x) . Crée toi un compteeeee ! Merci :D_


End file.
